Thirteen Fates 1: Siren's Song
by Fates Twisted Child
Summary: Kurama was the only person she could depend on, then she lost him. Years later she returns. Too weak to take her human form, Serena becomes a loyal pet to her friend. But can even her loyalty stand up to the power of a siren bent on making Kurama her own?
1. Prologue

"Mohroh, where are you?"Yukina wrapped her cloak tighter around her, and strained her eyes to look into the shadows,'It's impossible to see out here.'  
  
"I'm here."a soft, yet demonic voice came from somewhere above her.  
  
Yukina looked up as a figure is a black cloak dropped down from a tree,"Don't scare me like that."  
  
"Sorry Yukina, I just can't be seen, you know what they'll do to me if I get caught."the figure put a clawed hand on Yukina's shoulder,"You don't have to come if you don't want to."  
  
"I want to go, Mohroh, you're my best friend."  
  
Yukina and Mohroh walked down the dark path, barely even breathing. Yukina looked worriedly at her friend now and then, thinking of everything they'd been through.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
A ten-year-old-looking Yukina sat on a rock, brushing her hair. Suddenly a huge blue fireball shot out of the sky, hitting the ground next to her. Yukina jumped in suprise. The fire died down revealing a young demon girl. She had waiste-length black hair, just forming with spots, with pure white wolf-like ears. Upon closer inspection she realized that the girl also had two, slightly curled tails. Yukina bent down next to her and shook her lightly. The girl opened her eyes slowly and sat up, she had three eyes! Two of them were amethyst, while the third was blood red.  
  
"Are you ok?"Yukina asked, after recovering from the shock of a three eyed wolf-girl coming out of the sky in a big fireball.  
  
"Fine."the girl muttered, rubbing her head,"Ok, maybe my head hurts a little."  
  
"I'm Yukina."Yukina looked at her,"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is............my name's Mohroh." Mohroh got to her feet weakly, then fell back on the rock Yukina had been sitting on.  
  
"Um, what EXACTLY happened to you?"  
  
"I was up on a hill with my friend when this pillar of blue fire came out of the sky and picked me up. I knew it was going to happen. I've been able to have visions of the future since I was a little girl."  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"Do you remember the day we met?"Yukina finally asked.  
  
"How could I not?"Mohroh looked up at the sky,"It's the day my life ended. I became the Fate Demon, and the human I used to be was killed."  
  
"But you finally get to go back."Yukina smiled,"You get to see your friends again, and go back to who you were."  
  
"If we can make it across the border."Mohroh sighed,"And here comes the hard part."  
  
Two huge cat demons were approaching them, border guards. Mohroh put a hand in her cloak.  
  
"Where are you two going?"the first one asked, eyeing Mohroh.  
  
"Home."Mohroh pulled a long white sword out of her cloak and quickly sliced the two deamons into pieces, then grabbed Yukina's hand, and ran,"Hurry."  
  
Several large demons came out of the shadows, each getting vut by Mohroh's sword. Several got a good shot in at the girls, giving both several bad slashes. Mohroh kept cutting, but lost a lot of blood. Finally, they were left alone again. Mohroh fell to her knees, panting.  
  
"Mohroh!"  
  
"I'm fine Yukina, just tired."Mohroh slowly got to her feet again, covering a large gash in her side with one hand,"Let's go."  
  
"You're hurt."  
  
"I'll be fine, just a little further and I'll be able to teleport us out of here."Mohroh took a few steps, then stopped,"Don't move." Mohroh's ears twitched, suddenly she spun around,"show yourself, demon."  
  
A HUGE black form stepped out of the nearby trees. Mohroh and Yukina stepped back in shock.  
  
"My Lord!"Yukina yelped, taking another step back, crashing into Mohroh.  
  
"I'd heard that you were trying to escape, Mohroh."the figure looked down at Mohroh, nearly six feet over Mohroh five foot seven body.  
  
"Maybe I am."Mohroh snarled,"I'm not your slave anymore! Thirteen fires of fate!" Thirteen fireballs apeared in a ring around Mohroh, burning wildly,"Don't make me use this."  
  
"Mohroh, you're crazy!"Yukina yelped,"The thirteen fires of fate could kill you!"  
  
"Only if I can't handle it."Mohroh whispered,"I refuse to be your slave!"  
  
"Don't do this Mohroh,"the huge demon looked down at the wolf-girl,"you'll kill us both."  
  
"I don't care if you die, that'll just mean less pain for the human world."Mohroh reached out and grabbed one of the fireballs,"Fate of Placement!"  
  
All three demons were engulfed in fireballs, two blue and one black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Done, wow, my first fic, cool  
  
Yukina:Cool, who got the black fireball!!!!  
  
You'll see  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime I might mention 


	2. Return

Kurama looked up from his notebook as another lightning bolt struck outside. He heard a door slam and footsteps outside his door,"Come in."  
  
His mother walked in, cradling a small bundle in her arms,"Poor thing. I found her out in the middle of the street." She set the 'thing' down next to his notebook.  
  
Upon closer inspection Kurama realized that it was a small dog, or, actually, a small, black wolf, with TWO tails?! Her fur was completely soaked, and her eyes shut tightly. The small creature stirred, but then collapsed back into a deep sleep.  
  
Shiori gently stroked the small creature,"Poor little thing, half frozen, soaked to the bone, probably abandoned."  
  
"Yeah,"Kurama nodded, examining the small wolf,'she's strong, even in this weakened state. Her spirit energy, it's like she's a demon!'  
  
She suddenly stirred, and opened her eyes. She looked straight at Kurama, amethyst eyes shining brightly. Kurama couldn't move his gaze away from the small wolf, he just kept staring into her seemingly endless amethyst eyes. Even in her weakened state a fire burned brightly in the small creature's eyes.  
  
'Those eyes,'Kurama's mind raced, trying to remember where he'd seen them before,'so familiar.....................Serena?'  
  
"She needs a name."Shiori smiled.  
  
"Serena."Kurama said, not really realizing what he was saying.  
  
"Serena?!"Shiori was suprised that her son chose that name for the small wolf,'It must be her eyes, they seem so much like her's.......'  
  
~*~Genkai's temple~*~  
  
Yukina sat up and looked around, everything was blurry,'What happened?' Suddenly it all came rushing back to her,'Oh no, Mohroh!!'  
  
"I see you're awake."Genkai sat down next to her,"Hiei found you in the forest and brough you here. You kept muttering things in your sleep."  
  
"Yeah, tell me, did he see anyone else?"Yukina asked quickly.  
  
"Yes,"Yukina's heart jumped,"a demon. All he could make out was a flash of gold, then it was gone."  
  
Yukina's heart sank, it couldn't have been her,"Nothing else?"  
  
Genkai just shook her head,"Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing."Yukina looked out a nearby window to hide her tears,'Mohroh, what happened to you? You couldn't have made a mistake, could you?'  
  
~*~The next day~*~  
  
"For a little fuzz ball,"Hiei groaned, watching Kurama's new puppy, officialy named Serena, jump around playfully,"she's very energetic."  
  
"Especially after what happened to her last night."Shiori added, moving out of the way as Serena ran by her feet,'Just like the real Serena.'  
  
Kurana bent down and picked the small wolf up,"I get the feeling you're going to be alot of trouble."  
  
"Good, then I'm not losing it."Hiei rolled his eyes and scratched Serena's ears.  
  
"Shuuichi,"Shiori took the small wolf out of her son's hands,"you're going to be late for school."  
  
Kurama looked at the clock in suprise,"God, you're right!" He grabbed the bag sitting on the table and raced out the door.  
  
"He can be extreamly fast,"Hiei sighed,"when he wants to be." He took Serena and followed his 'friend' out the door.  
  
"Mohroh,"Shiori sighed,"again I feel your protection over this one as well."  
  
From somewhere in the heart of the city a wolf howled sadly in reply to her words.  
  
"I thought so,"Shiori smiled,"it's good to know Serena is back with us."  
  
~*~Back to Genkai's temple~*~  
  
Yukina sat on the temple roof and stared at the sky,"You can't be gone, you just can't, Mohroh."  
  
"I take it Mohroh was someone you cared about."  
  
Yukina spun around to see Hiei standing behind her, a small black wolf sleeping contentedly on his shoulder,"Y....yes."  
  
"I thought so."Hiei cracked a small smile,"She had that affect on people."  
  
"You knew her?"Yukina asked.  
  
"All too well,"Hiei poked his sleeping wolf,"she never really seemed to die. Someone would kill herself one day and I'd find her sleeping in a tree then next day. It's impossible to get rid of her, no matter what you do."  
  
"She really is dead this time."Yukina whispered sadly,"Her spell backfired. She was supposed to kill Marinak, instead the attack killed her, and I'm afraid he might have been sent to this world."  
  
'Marinak, the demon king?'Hiei poked the sleeping Serena again,"When you control fate, anything is possible Yukina. Put your faith in Mohroh, it's next to impossible to get rid of that thing."Serena's amethyst eyes fluttered open and met Yukina's,"Her real name was Serena." With that Hiei vanished.  
  
'Serena?'Yukina looked at the sky,'How does he know your name?'  
  
~*~Outside Kurama's school~*~  
  
Hiei set Serena down on the tree branch in front of him,"It's been a long time, old friend."  
  
Serena looked lazily up at him, still annoyed about getting woken up JUST to see Yukina, then gave an annoyed snort.  
  
"I know you can understand me, Serena."Hiei snarled, glaring at the small wolf,"Or should I say Mohroh."  
  
Serena gave another annoyed snort,"You're....." Serena stopped short at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Yes, you do sound like someone just sat on a squeaky toy."Hiei was having trouble keeping a straight face,"A broken sqeaky toy."  
  
"Very funny."Serena rolled her puppy eyes and tried to make her voice sound more demonic, only resulting in a stranger sound,"I give up. How is it a fire demon I barely know can recognize me when my two best friends can't?"  
  
Hiei took one of his hands and ran it down Serena's back, revealing three white streaks running down her back,"I'm the only one who's seen you in your wolf form, besides, the tails were a dead give away."  
  
"I can't get rid of my tails!"Serena yelped, squeaking dangerously,"I'll lose what little power I have left!"  
  
Hiei finally cracked, and broke into laughter, receiving a squeaky snarl from Serena, only making him laugh harder.  
  
"Yeah, laugh all you want,"Serena climbed up his arm and then onto his head,"just wait till I get my full power back." With that she curled, and fell asleep on Hiei's head, completely flattening his hair.  
  
"Great."Hiei said sarcasticly, trying to pry the sleeping wolf pup out of his, only to have his fingers dangerously close to being bitten off,"Stupid flea bag."  
  
"Yelling at Serena I presume?"Hiei looked down to see Kurama staring up at him.  
  
"Well, you try having a squeaky toy fall asleep in your hair."Hiei snorted, feeling a something bite his ear,'Oh great, now I'm getting my ears pierced.'  
  
"Just don't kill her."Kurama groaned,"The last thing I need to do is go home and tell my mother that her would-be-son killed my dog."  
  
~*~Author's Note~*~  
  
Done, finally. I finally got this published. My aunt, KaYuTa, has been writing here for atleast a year. She's an expert on all things Anime, and forced me to put this up, I'm glad she did. 


	3. Mohroh

Serena slept contentedly on a wall with her head rested on Hiei's leg while Kuwabara and Yusuke sparred in front of the temple. Yukina sat next Hiei, looking sadly at a picture, more like a VERY realistic looking painting, of herself and a teen age demon with ankle-length black hair with three white streaks in it, white wolf ears, claws, black demonic wings, sharp, amethyst eyes, as well as a third, blood red eye, and several black and white tails fanned out behind her. It has been four months since Serena came to live with her would-be-family, and the young wolf demon was now the size of a normal wolf. (I've heard of growth spurts, but that's just nuts!) Yukina has been nothing but miserable since the day she was separated from her best friend, no matter how much comfort the Spirit Detctives tried to give. Hiei had to do everything in his power not to kill Serena for the hell she'd caused for his sister.  
  
"Hiei,"Yusuke looked up at Hiei for a moment,"where the hell's Kurama, he's late again."  
  
"Another date with Maya probably."Hiei snorted,'Ever since he started dating that bitch he's been nothing but late.'  
  
Serena growled at the mention of Maya's name. Hiei clamped his hand down on Serena's neck to make sure she didn't accidentally switch back to her youkai form. She gave a snort of gratitude and turned back to the conversation.  
  
"I though he broke up with her once."Kuwabara said, just barely dodging a punch from Yusuke.  
  
"He did,"Yusuke landed a punch right on Kuwabara's nose,"then he just started dating her again. I think the Netherworld fiasco did something to his head."  
  
Hiei snarled at the memory of what had happened to Yukina just days after Serena had arrived. Needless to say Serena had been little more than furious at the fact that someone had attacked HER best friends.  
  
"Sorry I'm late."Kurama said, running up.  
  
"Another date with Maya?"Yuske snickered.  
  
Kurama blushed, receiving a barely audible snarl from Serena,"Yeah."  
  
"Now that everyone's here,"Botan groaned,"you've got a new mission. There's been a ring of thefts all over the three worlds, especially Makai."  
  
"Is there anything specific they're after?"Kurama asked, sitting down next to Hiei.  
  
"Yes,"Botan pulled a familiar pendant out of her pocket.  
  
'Koronoue's pendant!!'Kurama mentally yelped.  
  
Botan continued,"all of the things stolen had a connection with this pendant. Aparently it was stolen from the Youkai palace nearly a thousand years ago. It's one of pendants that were said to have the power over the Thirteen Fates."  
  
"The Thirteen Fates?"Yukina, slightly stunned, pulled a pendant exactly like Koronoue's, except with a pink gem instead of red,'Why does everything around me remind me of Mohroh, or was it Serena? UGH!!'  
  
"Yes,"Botan looked at Yukina's pendant in suprise,"I don't know much about them. What I do know is that when all thirteen pendants are brought together as one a powerful weapon is summoned that could either destroy the worlds or save them. I don't know much because the Thirteen Fates because the legend comes from Makai."  
  
"The Thirteen Fates,"Hiei looked at Serena, who gave an approving grunt,"life, death, war, peace, love, hate, time, trust, friendship, loyalty, placement, and imperfection."  
  
"But that's only twelve."Yusuke said, watching Hiei.  
  
"No one knows the last fate."Yukina looked at her pendant,"My pendant represents love. I think red represents death. I can't remember them all. I know blue is placement, black is either trust or war, and white is life. The legend says that the thirteenth fate will be revealed when the other twelve are united. I got this pendant from a strange wolf demon. She told me that I'd need it later."  
  
"What did she look like?"Botan asked, looked at Yukina in suprise.  
  
"She had long gold hair and beautiful purple eyes."Yukina explained,"She had a strange burn around her left eye."  
  
"That sounds just like the theif."Botan looked stunned,"I'm not sure about her name."  
  
"It's Mohroh."Kurama sighed,"There's no other Lupine demon like that."  
  
"I take it you knew her?"Hiei asked, stroking Serena.  
  
"All too well."Kurama sighed,"She was another partner of mine, one of my best friends. She was carefree, stubborn, and wild. Kuronoue was in love with her. She gave him that pendant."  
  
"That pendant was his?"Kuwabara yelped, finally coming out of his trance staring at Yukina.  
  
"Yes," Kurama leaned over and scratched Serena behind the ears,"that's why he never took it off. Mohroh gave it to him right before she vanished."  
  
Serena's ears twitched,'Mohroh, that's the name I took.'  
  
'That was Serena's demon name.'Yukina thought, looking at her pendant again.  
  
"Do you know how many of the pendants she has yet?"Yusuke asked, watching Yukina's pendant.  
  
"As far as I know she only has three."Botan looked at Yukina's pendant as well,"Plus our two makes five. The pendants were scattered across the worlds years ago, no one knows where all of them are."  
  
"Legend says that only the demon who can see without eyes can find the pendants."Kurama explained.  
  
"See without eyes? That's impossible."Kuwabara said, looking at Kurama in suprise.  
  
"Not impossible, just improbable."Hiei looked at the sky,"A demon I knew had such a powerful sense of smell and hearing it was almost possible for the brat to fight blind."  
  
"There are also humans who have been blind their entire lives and still lead normal lives."Kurama scratched Serena's neck,"But none of them can actually 'see'."  
  
"Can we talk about this later?"Yusuke said, looking at the sky,"I promised my mother I'd be home by sunset." 


	4. Deal

Serena stared sleepily at the night sky from her spot laying of a large rock,"Boooring."  
  
"Then stat training instead of staring at the sky."Hiei snorted, hotting the young wolf over the head with the broad side of his sword,"You've got the strength to return to your normal form, make use of it."  
  
"Bite me."Serena sat up, thankful she no longer sunded like a 'broken squeaky toy' and now sounded like Mohroh off of Princess Mononoke. (VERY cool movie, weird ending)  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Fine fine."Serena's body began to glow, and her form slowly became that of a teenage human girl with waiste length black and white hair, and amethyst eyes.  
  
"Much better."Hiei drew his sword without warning and attacked the still trndforming youkai. His attack was blocked by a black staff, which Serena suddenly pulled out of nowhere. A fight ensuded, Lupine Youkai verses Fire Youkai, staff verses sword.  
  
From the shadows the form of another wolf demon watched the two duke it out,"Very good, soon all will fall into place. Kuronoue, if only could see her now." With that the demon vanished into the shadows.  
Serena finally surrendered, leaning on her staff for support,"I'm still not at full strength, not to mention rusty." She sat down on the rock she'd been laying on a few minutes ago.  
  
"So,"Hiei watched the demoness intently,"how do you know Kurama."  
  
Serena was caught off gouard by her 'friend's' question,"Wh...What do you mean?"  
  
"You're more protective of him than the rest of us combined, plus you know everything about him, and you still call him Shuuichi half the time."  
  
"Guilty,"Serena smiled weaklly,"Kurachi, my nickname for him, was my best friend when I was little. His mother raised me, or helped. I could take care of myself to a degree. Even then I could fight, pretty well. Till plant boy got full control of his powers again, evil plants, I could kick his butt. It was a blast knowing I could beat a powerful fox youkai, in human form or not. I thought I would die the day I had that vision."  
  
"Vision?"Hiei sat down next to the yound demon, she was looking at a tattoo of a familiar rose whip wrapped around her arm, red marks and lines from the tips of the thorns created the illision of blood, something that had probably driven Yukina nuts. It led to her upper arm to another tattoo, a silver cresent moon with a blood red rose inside it.  
  
"I've been having dreams about the future since I was a pup. I could never control them, or keep them from happening. I saw Kurachi's human father die the night before it happened. I tried to stop him, he went anyway. I cried for hours, then the call came. He was dead. I cried for three days straight. That was the first dream, the first vision. After that the dreams just didn't stop coming. I would wake up in the middle of the night crying. Kurama was always there though. I'm not sure if he realized I was having visions, or just bad dreams. I would stay with him at night, it was the onl place I was comfortable, and the dreams weren't as painful. Then, one night, my world came crashing down. I had a dream, worse than any other. I got swept away in a blue fireball. I woke up in tears, and it happened. Something snapped, that was the first time I took my demon form. No one saw me, but I ran. I spent the next wekk up in a tree. Then the day came where I knew I'd have to leave. I brought Kurama here, to this very rock table. He drew the first copy of this tattoo on my arm. I never told him I was a demon, I was afraid I might freak him out. I was the first one he told about his 'past'. I don't know why I scared, I just was. Before I even knew what was happening, this huge blue fireball came out of nowhere and carried me to Kooromie, where I met Yukina. She became my strength, my only friend. A few months later I had a vision of Hina killing herself, I ran again, and met you. You know the story from there."  
  
"All too well."Hiei watched Serena, she just stared blankly at the ground,"You wish you told him."  
  
"Maybe then I wouldn't have become a slave to that bastard. He would have come after me, and found me. You would have helped, I know. Instead I let my fears get the best of me."  
  
"There is no one who does not carry scars on their heart. Kurama still blames himself for Kuronoue's death, Yukina is regretting trying to help you escape, even I do."  
  
"Like not telling Yukina that you two are twins?"Hiei went bug eyed and gave her a 'tell her and you die' look, making Serena smile,"The nose knows. You two may be two different demons, but you still smell close to the same. I've known since the day I met you."  
  
"I swear you tell her and I will slit your throat."Hiei threatened.  
  
"What's your problem? Scared?"Serena teased. Hiei pointed to his third eye, and Serena gave an understanding nod,"I told you getting the damn thing was a bad idea. There's always a catch. I'll make you a deal, I come out of hiding and show myself to Yukina, you tell her the truth. If that guy comes after you, which I doubt will happen, I'll kill him the moment I smell him."  
  
"You don't even know his scent."  
  
"I'll know. Now, do we have a deal?"  
  
Hiei thought for a moment,'Pro-Finally admit who I am to Yukina Con-Risk getting killed Pro-See Yukina happy Con-Risk Yukina rejection Pro-Serena will FINALLY have someone else to bug Con-Painful death by sister for keeping a secret from her' About this time Hiei received an evil glare from Serena, 'Pro-Live to see Yukina fall in love Pro-Live to find my own love Pro-Live trough tonight' "Deal."  
  
"Finally."Serena rolled her eyes,"I thought I'd have to threaten you."  
  
"The last time you threatened me I ended up with a sword embedded in my side, a dagger in my shoulder, and a broken leg."  
  
Serena just smirked and looked at the sky,"The sun will be rising soon. You've gotta start worrying about finding Mohroh. I've got my own problems to worry about right now."  
  
"Like telling Yukina the truth?"Hiei glared at the young demoness.  
  
"That goes double for you."Serena hissed,"Tell Kurachi that you took me to the vet." With that she ran off into the distance.  
  
"Sometimes I worry about her."hiei rolled his eyes,"Then I remember she's more of a danger to me than to herself. I'm going to regret this someday." 


	5. Twists and Turns

'Come on, thre's gotta be something here.'Serena mentally hissed, scrolling down a page on Shiori's computer,'Four hours and I've still got nothing. This is getting old.'  
  
The door suddenly opened and slammed shut in the next room. On reflex Serena turned off the computer screen and reverted back to her wolf form, then went to check it out.  
  
'Just Kurama,'she thought, noticing her best friend rummaging through his stuff,'but something smells wrong.'  
  
Serena let out a soft whimper, and Kurama turned around,"There you are." He bent down and gently scratched her behind the ears,"I'm gonna be gone for awhile, I need you to take care of my mother."  
  
'What's wrong Kurachi?'Serena mentally asked, licking his hand.  
  
"You want to know where I'm going, don't you?"Serena nodded,"You aren't a regular wolf, are you?"Serena nodded again,"Ok, someone's kidnapped Maya, and taken her to Makai, the demon world. I need to go after her."  
  
Serena let out an annoyed growl, partially because Maya didn't deserve rescuing in her eyes, and partially because she didn't want Kurama to go,'Great, now he's gonna go get himself killed over some baka nigen who can't take care of herself. Human emotions are a pain.'  
  
Kurama smiled weakly at Serena then walked out the door. As soon as Kurama was out of ear shot Hiei walked out of the shadows,"That can't be good."  
  
"You're going with him?"Serena asked, pawing at the ground.  
  
"As long as you are."Hiei smirked,"And no, Yukina is not coming."  
  
"Yes she is."Serena returned to her human form and glared down at Hiei.  
  
"No she isn't."  
  
"Yes she is."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is to."  
  
"Is not."  
  
~*~Fifteen minutes later~*~  
  
"Is to."Serena hissed.  
  
"Is not!"Hiei snapped.  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is to."  
  
"HA! I win!"Serena smirked.  
  
"Bitch, fine, but if she gets hurt I'll make sure you NEVER get to talk to Kurama again."Hiei rolled his eyes,"The rest of the Spirit Detctives will go along as well. Maya was taken to the palace, you know every trap door in the hell hole."  
  
"I'll meet you at Gengkai's temple."Serena walked outside and let out an annoyed sigh,"I'm going to regret this."  
  
"I'm going to regret this."Hiei watched Serena walk down the street towards the temple,"Baka lupine girl."  
  
"Baka short fire demon."Serena muttered,"I've got ears ya know."  
  
~*~Half an hour later~*~  
  
The Spirit Detectives are gathered at Genkai's temple, including Yukina.  
  
"So, you think whoever it was is a demon?"Kuwabara asked, looking at the extreamly worried Kurama.  
  
"They took her to the Makai palace,"Hiei rolled his eyes,"I doubt it was anything but."  
  
"But no one knows how to navigate through the palace,"Yusuke pointed out,"and we'll need to be able to escape fast if we're caught."  
  
"I've already got that taken care of."Hiei smirked,"If the baka would ever get here."  
  
"I heard that."Kurama jumped at the familiar voice, well, slightly familiar.  
  
"It's about time,"Hiei rolled his eyes as a figure stepped out of the shadows, face covered by the hood of her black cloak,"Seren."  
  
"Shut up Hiei."'Serena walked over and glared down at Hiei, her voice, now much more masculine, sounded like Kuronoue's,"I'm not afraid to kill you."  
  
'He sounds like Kuronoue.'Kurama thought,'But that's impossible.'  
  
'Why does that voice sound familiar?'Kuwabara thought, watching Serena intently.  
  
'I'm losing it.'was the only thing that went through Yusuke's mind as he watched this new demon,"Who, what exactly are you?"  
  
"My name is Seren."  
  
"He is a Makai theif and a poweful demon. If anyone can lead us through the palace, it's him."Hiei explained.  
  
"I only used to live there."Serena muttered sarcasticly.  
  
"Marinak won't be happy to see you again."Hiei pointed out.  
  
"And I won't be happy to see his ugly mug either."Serena looked at Yukina,"And he DEFFINATELY won't be happy to see you, Yuki-girl."  
  
Yukina went wide eyed,'Yuki-girl, but, it can't be.'  
  
"Yes Yukina, it can."Hiei smirked,"I told you the stupid lupine was a pain to kill."  
  
Yukina just nodded, in a slightly dazed state,'Serena was with us this whole time?!'  
  
Serena nodded, Hiei and Yukina could both tell she was smirking,"So, are we gonna go or do you want Maya killed?"  
  
"What do you think?"Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Baka ningen."Hiei and Serena both muttered under their breath.  
  
"All right, this portal will send you to the forest outside the palace. You're on your own from there."Botan explained.  
  
"You're trusting him?"Kuwabara yelped,"What if he's evil?!"  
  
"Shut up, Kuwabara."Serena snapped, doing her best to keep her voice in line,"How hell do you put up with these things?"  
  
"No clue."Hiei rolled his eyes,"Can we just go?"  
  
"Please."  
  
~*~Makai palace~*~  
  
"So, the mighty Kurama returns?"a dark figure stood over a crystal ball, looking at the conversation going on in the human world,"The humans have weakened you, your love will bring you down. And Seren, whoever you are, you better stay out of my way."  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"Good, Jakkin, you are here. Send the troops to meet them tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yes Lord Marinak." 


	6. Truth be Told, Well, Part of It

Sorry the last chapter was so short, I had to fight off my cousin, write, and plan her suprise party with Anut Kaily *gets hit with a flying gold eye* Aunt KAIL, there happy?! at the same time. Ok, back to the story  
  
Kurama stood the edge of the clearing where Kuronoue had been killed,'Seveteen years years since it all fell apart, it's hard to believe.'  
  
"He must have been a very good friend."Kurama jumped at hearing the slightly off Kuronue voice of Serena.  
  
"He was."Kurama replied weakly,"One of the best."  
  
Serena put her hand on Kurama's shoulder,"Even if they're dead, the ones we care about are never really gone. They're always with us, giding and protecting."  
  
Kurama nodded,"It's just hard, I should have been able to save him."  
  
"We all have regrets, Kurama,"Serena's heart was screaming tell him, but her mind was saying no,"besides, some thing happen for a reason. Isn't it true that the reason that hunter got you was because you were still out of it from seeing Kuronoue die?"  
  
Kurama nodded,"And I was forced to take the form of a human."  
  
"Where you met Serena."  
  
"How do you......."Kurama spun around, grazing his shoulder on one of Sernea's claws.  
  
Serena finally gave in to her emotions, and let her voice fall,"I have my ways."  
  
Kurama went wide eyed and found himself at a loss for words. After about two minutes of struggling with his voice,"Serena?"  
  
"The one and only."Serena smiled weakly.  
  
"But then you're a......"Kurama was cut off by Serena's hand.  
  
"Yes, I'm a demon."Serena turned around and stared at the ground,"I don't know why, I was so scared to tell you."She pulled off her black hood, letting her ankle-length black and white hair go free, along with two wolf ears, one black, and one white.  
  
"There's more, isn't there?"Kurama asked.  
  
Serena turned back to him, revealing her sharp amethyst eyes. Kurama almost jumped in suprise at her resemblance to Kuronue."Ok, what?"  
  
'First she sounds like him, now she looks like him.'Kurama thought,"You just look like someone."  
  
"Kuronoue?"Serena gave a wiry smile,"Hiei yelled at me for my voice. I swear I didn't do that on purpose. That's just the way it came out."  
  
Kurama nodded,"Why does everything have to remind me of my past?"  
  
"Because your past is part of who you are."Serena put a clawed hand on her friend's shoulder and looked across the clearing,"And I don't think your past is done with you yet."  
  
Kurama followed his friend's gaze, on the other side of the clearing a huge gold wolf stood,"Mohroh?"  
  
The gold wolf jumped at them and morphed into a woman with waiste-length gold hair and caring amethyst eyes,"It's been a long time, Kurama, Serena."  
  
"You two know eachother?"Kurama asked.  
  
"No."Serena gave the elder wolf a strange look.  
  
"You don't know me, Serena, but I know you."Mohroh smiled.  
  
"Is there a reason you're risking the spirit detctives catching you?"Kurama asked.  
  
"Can I help it if I want to see the two biggest parts of my life?"  
  
'She's a wolf like Mohroh, but she's got Kuronoue's looks.' "Is there something you forgot to tell me, Mohroh?"Kurama almost hissed.  
  
"No."Mohroh said quickly.  
  
Serean rolled her eyes,"Even I can tell you're lying."  
  
Kurama glanced from one wolf to the other,'Those eyes, that's why Serena looked familiar the first time I saw her, she's the perfect mix of Mohroh and Kuronoue. It all fits together, Mohroh leaving, Serena ending up with me.' "Serena is your daughter, isn't she?"  
  
Serena went wide eyed and Mohroh simply nodded,"I guess spending time in the human world really does pay off. Yes, Serena is my daughter."  
  
"Well, I think I've had enough suprises for one night."Serena rolled her eyes,"Anything else you might want to tell me?"  
  
"You think YOU'VE had enough suprises?"Kurama grabbed one of Serena's ears and lightly pulled it, receiving an annoyed growl,"You didn't just find you long-lost best friend, find out she's a wolf demon and the daughter of your other two best friends."  
  
"Let go of my ear."Serena snarled,"Now, MOTHER, is there a REAL reason for you being here?"  
  
"To help you."Mohroh gave an almost Youko Kurama smile,"Besides, what better excuse to be close to the people I care about?"  
  
"Very funny, Mohorh."Kurama rolled his eyes,"You're taking a big risk."  
  
"I took a big risk leaving you, and leaving Serena in the human world."Mohroh snorted,"I take risks every day."  
  
"Ok, explain why you're going after those pendants."Serena hissed.  
  
"How'd you....."then Kurama's brain kicked in,"how many forms can you take, wolf girl."  
  
"Three,"Serena smirked,"human, demon, and wolf."  
  
"Smart girl, for being raised by humans."Mohroh teased,"I'll tell you in due time why I am gathering the pendants, Serena."  
  
"So, there you are."the trio turned to see a VERY agitated Hiei behind them,"I thought you said you were going to catch some dinner, not argue with a wanted demon."  
  
"Shut up Hiei."Serena hissed,"Besides, you have something you need to do."  
  
"And what is that?"Kurama asked, interested at Serena's playful tone.  
  
"Yukina."Serena's voice was full of laughter.  
  
Hiei groaned,"You don't forget anything, do you?"  
  
"No, she has her father's memory,"Kurama rolled his eyes,"and her mother's attitude."  
  
"Too true,"Mohroh smiled,"she's too much like her father for her own good."  
  
"Ok, now what are you up to Serena?"Kurama hissed.  
  
"We made a deal, I tell Yukina I'm alive, Hiei tells her the truth about who he is."Serena smirked, receiving an 'I'll-kill-you' glare from Hiei.  
  
"Fine, later."Hiei snarled.  
  
"You'd better do it, too."Serena hissed angrily.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."Hiei gave the girl a false salute,"Now let's go."  
  
"Bite me."Serena snorted.  
  
~*~Back at the Spirit Detectives' camp~*~  
  
Yukina leaned against a tree, looking at her pendant. On the other side of a large fire, courstesy of Hiei, Kuwabara was in ANOTHER argument with Yusuke over who was the number one juvinile delinquent.  
  
'Why do they argue so much?'Yukina couldn't help but smile at them though, fighting had become a part of her life since Serena's appearance,'How did Serena put it? The more things change, the more they stay the same. I thought my world had changed forever, then, I turn around and everything is just like before, of course, then Serena wasn't hiding who she was. I wonder if she ever found her friend.'  
  
"Like you could ever beat me!"Yusuke shouted.  
  
"All right, right here, right now!"Kuwabara snapped.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
Everyone turned to see a VERY pissed Serena, once again using her Kuronoue voice, walk out of the shadows, closely followed by Hiei, Kurama, and the beautiful, golden haired Mohroh.  
  
"You want to get us caught?!"Hiei snarled.  
  
"There's demons in that castle that could hear a pin drop in the middle of Tokyo during rush hour!"Mohroh snapped.  
  
"And who is this?"Yusuke asked.  
  
"This,"Serena rolled her eyes, noting the recognition in Yukina's ruby eyes,"oh brilliant one, is Mohroh, one of the best theives in Makai."  
  
A muffled gasp came from Yukina, who had covered her mouth,'She looks so much like Serena now that I get a good look at her.'  
  
"Well, what's she doin' here?"Kuwabara asked lazily.  
  
"She's here to help."Hiei stated simply.  
  
"Yukina,"Serena asked,"can I talk to you?"  
  
Yukina nodded and followed the wolf demon into the forest. Hiei, Kurama, and Mohroh quickly turned to follow.  
  
"I don't want to know what they're up to."Yusuke growled. 


	7. Serena, My Sister's Keeper

"What did you want to talk about?"Yukina asked when Serena finally stopped next to a large lake.  
  
"Your brother."Serena sat down on a large rock nd pulled off her hood, finally letting her feminine voice return,"What would you want him to be like?"  
  
"Well,"Yukina looked at the calm water,"it's crazy, but, I'd want him to be like Hiei."  
  
Serena started,"Hiei? Stubbron, rude, crude, arrogant, short tempered, Hiei?"  
  
Yukina nodded,"I don't know why. I see the respect he holds for you, he sees you like a sister, a trouble making, rock headed sister, but a sister none the less. That's all I really want in a brother, I'm kinda used to being without him, but, I just ant to know he's ok."  
  
Serena nodded,"Yeah, he has a problem showing people he cares, but, he is the closest thing I have to an older brother, and you, you're the little sister I never had. For the longest time you and Hiei were the only people I could count on."  
  
"Have you had any luck finding my brother?"Yukina finally asked.  
  
"Well................."Serena gave a Kuronoue smirk,"yes. I know exactly where he is."  
  
Yukina's heart raced, and, in the trees Hiei's heart, which had already taken a sizable beating from the last few things his sister had said, stopped, making Kurama and Mohroh smirk. Yukina stared at Serena,"Where is he? Is he ok? Does he know about me? Can I meet him?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, one question at a time, ice girl."Serena laughed, knowing how terrified Hiei was at the moment,"First, you'll see, second, he's just fine, third, yes, he knows about you, and fourth, you've already met him."With that the wolf demon stood up and raced into the trees.  
  
"What the?"Yukina looked after her friend, then returned to gazing into the crystal pool. She, expecting to see her own face, was suprised to see a different picture. She was standing between Hiei and Serena, next to Serena stood Kurama, with his arm draped over her shoulders. Behind them stood Hina, Mohroh, Yusuke, with has arm wrapped around Keiko, Kuwabara, with his hands resting on Yukina's shoulders, and a man she guessed must have been Kuronoue stood.  
  
Serena stopped right in front of Hiei, who had a 'I-Swear-I'll-kill-you-you-damn-Lupine-bitch-if-it's-the-last-thing-I-do----------after-I-talk-to-Yukina-thank-you-so-much' look on his face. Behind him Kurama and Mohorh were fighting to keep from breaking down laughing.  
  
"Well, get going."Serena said simply, shoving the already agitated fire demon into the clearing.  
  
'I swear I'll kill that little brat if it's the last thing I do.'Hiei mentally snarled coming to a halt behind Yukina,"They say this pool is supposed to show your heart's deepest desires."  
  
Yukina jumped in suprise,"Hiei, you scared me."She glanced back at the pool,"What do you see in it?"  
  
Hiei walked up next to her nad looked in the pool. What he saw suprised even him, himself, standing by Yukina, a protective arm around her. Next to him stood a laughing Kurama, with Serena standing behind him, head rested on his shoulder. Next to Yukina stood the woman he guessed was their mother, Hina. Of course he really started to worry when Kuwabara appeared as well, arms wrapped around Yukina. 'Ok, what the hell's wrong with this thing? I HATE Kuwabara, what's he doin' with his arms around MY sister.'  
  
'It's your wish for Yukina to be happy.'a voice, more like two, sounding disturbingly like Kurama and Serena, said flatly,'Yukina is your world.'  
  
'Oh, gods, get OUT of my head you two!'Hiei practically screamed.  
  
"Serena wasn't kidding when she said you hate talking."Yukina mused.  
  
Hiei snapped back to reality,"That wolf's got a big mouth."  
  
"Yeah, but she's always there when you need her."Yukina looked back at the pool.  
  
"Yukina, I need to tell you something."Hiei looked back to the trees one last time to see Mohroh, Kurama, and Serena urging him on,"It's about your brother."  
  
Yukina's heart stopped, expecting him to say something terrible,"What?"  
  
"...............................I. Am. Your. Brother."Hiei finally managed to choke out.  
  
Yukina went wide eyed,'Serena said I'd met him before.......Oh my god this is the greatest!!!!!! Please don't let it be a dream, please, please, please!!!!'  
  
"Are you just going to stand there?"Serena muttered from the trees.  
  
Yukina finally snapped back to reality and looked at Hiei in shock,"This better not be a joke."  
  
Hiei only nodded, and, much to everyone's suprise, smiled, an honest-to-goodness, brotherly, loving, smile. Yukina jumped and literally tackled Hiei to the ground in joy, making the trio in the trees laugh.  
  
"Can't.........breathe............"Hiei was staring to turn blue, only making Serena and Mohroh laugh harder.  
  
"Oops."Yukina loosened her grip on Hiei,"Sorry."  
  
"God, I feel sorry for any guy who might want to date you."Hiei groaned.  
  
"Why?"Yukina asked innocently.  
  
"One, you've got a meaner grip than Serena, and two, I'll beat them to a pulp."Hiei snarled, finally getting the opportunity to get back to his feet,"I swear you tell ANYONE I let you hug me I'll slit your throat, now, to kill that brat that I can practically consider my sister."  
  
"You'd better not."Yukina warned.  
  
"Or you'll what?"Hiei hissed.  
  
"Or she might just go out on a date with Kuwabara."Serena teased, walknig up with Kurama and Mohroh.  
  
"Shut up."Hiei snorted,"This doesn't get out to ANYONE, understood?"  
  
"Not even Yusuke?"Kurama asked innocently.  
  
"Kurama."Hiei snarled.  
  
"Let's get back to camp."Mohroh hissed.  
  
"What's wrong?"Serena asked.  
  
"I just think we'd better get back."Mohroh whispered,"C'mon." 


	8. Once a Theif, Always a Theif

'Soldiers. Hundreds of them. Give me some kind of sign, where are they? A clearing, a large clearing, trees everywhere, perfect for ambush. There! a fire, the smoke, I'll smell it for sure.'Serena sat up sweating,"Hiei."  
  
Hiei jumped up onto the tree brach the demoness had been sleeping on,"What?"  
  
"Wake everyone up, Marinak knows we're here, he's sent his army after us."Serena jumped down to the ground, narrowly missing landing on the sleeping Kurama. She gave the sleeping former youkai a gentle kick,"Wake up."  
  
"What?"Kurama mumbled, opening his eyes enough to see Serena's face.  
  
"Marinak's army is nearby, we've gotta get rid of them before they find us."Serena explained quickly,"Follow me."  
  
Kurama nodded and followed his friend. Serena quickly picked up the scent of burining braches and sweaty soldiers. They soon came to the edge of a clearing. The two teens climbed into a nearby tree. There were about two hundred soldiers camped out in a large clearing around a fire.  
  
"Think we could take 'em?"Serena whispered.  
  
"With the help of the others."Kurama nodded, the shadows of the fire dancing across his calm face.  
  
"Looks like they've got some stuff worth stealing, too."Serena pointed to one demon, porbably the leader, who was sitting on a large chest,"How about some raiding, for old time's sake?"  
  
Kurama gave the wolf-girl a slight smirk,"Sounds fun."  
  
"I hope you two weren't planning on having fun without me."Mohroh jumped onto the brach below them.  
  
"Of course not."Serena pulled a bow and arrow out of sub-space and aimed at a sheild across from them,"Let the fun begin." She released the arrow.  
  
It flew, hit the sheild, bounced off it, hit a demon's armor, bouced, flew threw one demon's neck and struck the leader between the eyes. Confusion and panic insued. The soldiers raced around in all directions, shooting arrows into the the trees, and attacking anything that moved. Serena, Mohroh, and Kurama, all the while, slipped in amongst the demons and snatched anything valuable they could find. Every now and then Serena would shoot off another arrow to make sure the confusion continued and no one noticed them. They'd just reached the forest when Hiei appeared in front if them, tapping his foot in the dirt.  
  
"What?"Serena asked innocently as the four slipped into the trees,"We were scouting it out and killing off some of the soldiers."  
  
"Uh huh, well, get to work."Yusuke rolled his eyes as he, Kuwabara, and Yukina ran up.  
  
"Sprit Sword!"Kuwbara hissed.  
  
"Yukina, freeze 'em up, please."Serena whispered.  
  
"Do I have to?"Yukina asked.  
  
"Either that or you have to listen to their agonized screams."Mohroh smirked.  
  
Without another word half of the army was frozen by Yukina,"They're all yours."  
  
"Shot gun!!"Yusuke shouted, taking out thirteen souldeirs.  
  
The team raced into the clearing, attacking at full speed.  
  
"Rose whip!!"  
  
Four more soldiers fell. Hiei brought down seven more with his sword. Mohroh destroyed a few more with her claws. Serena's staff came into play, glowing a firey shade of purple. It suddenly folded into an arch and several purple arrows made of spiritual energy formed in her hand,"Spirit arrows!!!" She fired off the arrows all at once, taking down about twenty soldiers.  
  
"Seren!"Serena spun around just in time to see a soldier right behind her get cut in half by Kurama's rose whip. Kurama ran up to her,"You ok?"  
  
"Great,"Serena smirked,"this is fun, Spirit arrows!!"  
  
"You've been arounn Hiei to much."Kurama rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, you used to love this."Mohroh teased, jumping by and cutting up a few soldiers in the process,"You and Kuronoue always did this for fun!"  
  
"She's right you know."Hiei joined them, cutting off a few heads as he passed by,"And Seren just inherited it from Kuronoue and Mohroh, and she probably got a little from being around you too much."  
  
"Hey guys!"Yusuke shouted,"Less talk, more fight!!!"  
  
"Shut up, Urameshi!!"Serena retorted,"I'm finishing this now," her staff reverted back to it's normal form. She took the end of it in her left hand and crossed it across her body,"SPIRIT SCYTHE!!!!" She swung the staff around, a huge, sharp, purple, glowing scythe flew from it, cutting every soldier still standing in two.  
  
"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"Kuwabara asked dryly.  
  
"Didn't feel like it."Serena shrugged, receiving a face plant from the others,"Oh shut up."  
  
"Question,"Yusuke got up,"how'd you know they were here?"  
  
"Yeah."Kurama looked at the black cloaked teen.  
  
"Instinct."Serena lied,"Come on, we attack tomorrow night, we need all the sleep we can get."  
  
~*~The next night~*~  
  
Kurama looked out at the now familiar lake they'd found. It was calm, clear, not something you often found in Makai. His mind wandered back to when he, Mohroh, and Kuronoue had been a team. The memories flooded his mind, then, suddenly, his mind shifted to Maya."Maya...."  
  
"Thinking about that stupid ningen girl, again?"Hiei snarled, walking out of the trees.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why the heck does she mean so much to you, she's just a human."Hiei stood next to him, staring out at the lake.  
  
"I'm not sure...."  
  
"It's too much time around the humans. You're turning into one of them."  
  
"Are you TRYING to scare me or do you always say junk like that?"Mohroh stepped out of the trees, arms crossed, tail snapping behind her.  
  
"What do you want, Mohroh?"Hiei hissed.  
  
"To tell you that you're wanted back at camp. We're leaving soon."Mohroh glared at Hiei,"It's hard to beleive you and Yukina are even related."  
  
"Let's go, before Mohroh finds an excuse to use her claws."Kurama sighed, grabbing Hiei by the collar and dragging him into the trees.  
  
"And I thought he only did that to Kuronoue."Mohroh mused, following them.  
  
They soon reached their camp site. Yukina and Serena were seated on one side of the fire, looking at a map that Serena had spent most of the day drawing. Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking over their shoulders, actually Kuwabara, from what Mohroh could see, was staring AT Yukina from his spot behind Serena,"Don't tell me he likes her."She whispered lightly to Kurama.  
  
"Don't remind me."Hiei hissed.  
  
Serena looked up from what she was doing,"It's about time, get over here."They quickly followed the order. "Ok, from the time I've spent in the palace I'm guessing that Maya's being held in the tallest tower, and the only way to reach it is through a fairly large maze full of traps, suprises, and enemies. After that we'll have to take a secret passage to get inside the tower. The doors on either side of the passage both lead to the eqivalent of hell, I've made that mistake. Marinak himself doesn't know how to find his way through that maze, much less find the passage. This should be relatively easy considering the fact that almost all of the palace soldiers and workers are complete morons and can easily be lost in the maze. Marinak is the only thing we need to worry about. He's some kind of dog demon, and he has a wicked nose. He'll try to track us so I suggest we split up. Kurama, Mohroh, and I have the best chance of getting out of the maze, so we'll split into three teams. I've also heard that there are sirens hidden in the maze, so we'll have to be careful."  
  
"Sirens?"Kuwbara gave Serena a strange look,"I thought those were just myths."  
  
"Some myth."Mohroh snorted.  
  
"Sirens are powerful demons that are hated in all three worlds."Kurama explained,"It was said they died out centuries ago, but some still live on. It was one of the most dishonoring things in Makai to have a child that was even part siren. Most siren children were killed at birth."  
  
"Sirens had a natural lust to kill,"Hiei said flatly,"and mate. Those were their only goals in life. Now and then a half breed might turn out nice, but they were mostly cold hearted killers."  
  
"Kinda like you."Kuwbara hissed, receiving a poweful smack from Serena's staff,"Ow."  
  
"Hiei's no siren, I'd smell it if he was."Serena snarled,"And you smell more like a siren than him."  
  
"I do not!"Kuwbara huffed.  
  
"Do to."Mohroh and Serena retorted.  
  
"Ok, don't start fighting."Yukina groaned,"We're supposed to be saving Maya, not trying to kill eachother."  
  
"Fine."Serena snorted,"Let's get going." 


	9. HYDRA!

"I.Hate.Mazes."Yusuke panted, racing after Serena and Hiei.  
  
"You do?!"Serena snarled,"Trying living in one, Jump!!"  
  
Yusuke obeyed as the ground gave out from under him,"Damn, how do you do that?"  
  
"Ears."Serena replied, dodging a few wild arrows,"God, if we get out of this alive, remind me to kill that little baka ningen Maya."  
  
"You really don't like her."Hiei hissed, chopping up a few spears in front of them.  
  
"She's a little bitch who can't take care of herself and I have no clue what Kurama sees in her."Serena snapped,"Left!"  
  
"I'll agree with you there."Yusuke sighed,"Spirit Gun!" A few demons fell in front of them. "Have you ever even met Maya?"  
  
"Once, when I was little."Serena jumped another hole,"There was something about her scent that bugged me, I couldn't make out what it was. My nose was still too weak, if I just knew what that scent was."  
  
"You'll find out soon enough,"Yusuke hissed,"if we ever get out of this."  
  
"We will, don't worry. We just need to get by the hydra."Serena explained dryly.  
  
"HYDRA?!"Hiei yelped, stopping short,"You said nothing about a hydra!"  
  
"Would you have come if I'd told you?"Serena asked, receiving a VERY powerful shake of the head from Hiei,"Thought not."  
  
"What the hell's a hydra?"Yusuke asked.  
  
"The one thing that can scare Hiei."Serena smirked,"Hydra's LOVE to eat fire and ice demons. They're fast, strong, and have a wicked tongue that can be used as a whip or to freak their opponents out. You try to cut their head off and three more take it's place. A hydra almost ate Hiei when he was little, he's terrified of them now."  
  
"Yeah, rub it in why don't ya?"Hiei snarled.  
  
"And I thought I had a hard time convincing him to tell Yukina the truth."Serena slapped her forehead,"Let's go."  
  
Somewhere else in the maze  
  
"Where the hell did they dissappear to?"Mohroh snapped, pulling Yukina out of the way as a spear came inches from hitting her.  
  
"You expect us to know?"Kuwabara snarled,"It's bad enough Yukina got dragged into this, then we got separated from the others."  
  
"I came because I wanted to Kazuma."Yukina explained shortly,"Seren is one of my best friends and I won't sit by and let him get hurt."  
  
"You're as stubborn as Hiei."Mohroh said dryly.  
  
"No, Niei's much worse."Yukina gave a quick smile and ducked under a bunch of arrows,"I hope the others are having a better time than we are."  
  
"I doubt it."Kuwabara sliced up a few demons as they cae charging at them.  
  
"Rose whip!!!!"  
  
"Kurama!"Mohroh shouted,"This way!"the gold wolf took a sharp right and almost crashed straight into Kurama.  
  
"There you are!"Kurama gave a releived sigh,"Any sign of Seren, Yusuke, and Hiei?"  
  
"Nothing."Yukina sighed,"I hope they're ok."  
  
"Those three can take care of themselves."Kurama smiled,"Come on, the exit is this way."  
  
"Um, there's something Seren did't mention."Yukina whispered.  
  
"What?"Kuwabara asked.  
  
"There's a hy...AH!!!!!"a huge wall suddenly slammed down between them, Yukina and Kuwabara on one side and Mohroh and Kurama on the other. "Cute."  
  
"What the hell?!!!"Kuwabara jumped to his feet and began pounding on the wall,"KURAMA!! MOHROH!!!!"  
  
"It's no use Kazuma."Yukina whispered,"These walls a very thick, even Seren's Spirit Scythe can't break them."  
  
On the other side of the wall  
  
"Tell me Yukina wasn't about to say what I think she was going to say."Mohroh looked at the solid wall.  
  
"Hydra, there's a hydra at the end of the maze, god, what was Serena thinking?!"Kurama hissed.  
  
"Why the hell would she let us bring Yukina along if she knew there was a HYDRA at the end of the maze?! Everyone knows fire and ice demons are weak against them!"Mohroh pounded her fist against the wall.  
  
"Worry about that later,"Kurama gave one last look at the wall,"right now we need to worry about getting back to Yukina and Kuwabara."  
  
Back with Serena, Hiei, and Yusuke  
  
"Hey, Seren, any idea how think these walls are?"Yusuke asked.  
  
"Too thick, my Spirit Scythe can't even scratch them."to prove her point she gave the wall a feirce kick. "There's no way anything can break them. Wait a minute, I smell a hydra, we're getting close to thte end of the maze."  
  
"Great."Hiei said sarcasticly.  
  
A deep roar proved Serena right. As they turned the next corner a huge snake-like creature standing on two legs came into view. Bones were scattered everywhere.   
Hiei stopped short and took a step back,"Sorun."  
  
"Friend of yours?"Yusuke asked dryly.  
  
"The hydra that tried to eat him."Serena whispered,"It's blind, but still be careful, it's ears are very powerful." She summoned her staff and turned it into a bow. "Yusuke, get your Spirit Gun ready and Hiei, no fire attacks, stick with the sword."  
  
"Who said I was fighting?!"Hiei snapped.  
  
"Hiei"Serena growled, forming a spirit arrow in her hand and aiming it,"Spirit Arrow." The arrow flew and struck the creature, cutting it's head off. "Oops."  
  
"Spirit Gun!!"Yusuke attacked the headless body before it could regrow it's head.  
  
Suddenly three heads exploded from the neck of the first one. The creature turned it's heads in the direction of Yusuke's voice.  
  
"BAKA!!!!!!!!!"Serena muttered, shotting another arrow, hitting one of the heads,"Stay quiet."  
  
"Sorry."Yusuke muttered.  
  
"Hiei, get in there and take that thing's leg off."Serena whispered, receiving an 'are-you-nuts?!' glare from Hiei,"You're faster than that thing will ever be."  
  
"So what?"Hiei hissed.  
  
"Hiei."Serena grabbed Hiei by the collar and lifted him off the ground,"You're being a bigger baby than Kuwabara."  
  
"Yeah, well, he's not a fire demon who's being forced to attack a hydra!"Hiei snapped.  
  
"I swear Hiei of you don't atack that THING I'll make sure Yukina MARRIES Kuwabara."Yusuke threatened.  
  
"You couldn't."Hiei hissed.  
  
"I'll help him, and Yukina listens to me."Serena snarled.  
  
"Damn you."Hiei hissed, drawing his sword.  
  
"One clean swipe, Hiei."Serena whispered, dropping him.  
  
Hiei turned to the beast. A gulp escaped his throat, though only Serena heard it. He suddenly vanished and reappeared next to the hydra's foot. Serena suddenly let out a long, harsh howl. The hydra flinched at the pitch of her voice, giving Hiei the opening he needed. He sliced through the creatures ankles, jumped up, and embedded his sword in the creature's back. The monster roared in pain and collapsed.  
  
"Since when do you know hydra anatomy?"Serena asked, walking up to the beast and the now green blood covered Hiei.  
  
"Looking through Kurama's books when I'm bored."Hiei smirked, trying and failing to pull out his sword.  
  
"Here."Serena grabbed the sword and gently slid it out,"You're gotta be gentle pulling it out. The creature's bones contract when you try to pull the sword out hard, you've gotta slip it out."  
  
Hiei just nodded and made a mental note to study Kurama's books more closely. They came to two doors. Serena walked up to the wall between them and tapped the bricks in the pattern of a star with her staff,"Now where are the others?" 


	10. It CAN'T Get Any Worse

"Kazuma?"Yukina looked up at Kuwabara,"Do you think the others are ok?"  
  
"Knowing Urameshi, they're fine."Kuwabara sliced up a few arrows,"Besides, Hiei will slice up anything that gets in his way."  
  
"Unless it's a hydra."Yukina muttered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing..........."Yukina froze a few demons as they came running at the duo and let Kuwabara slice them up,'Serena, where are you?'  
  
"BAKA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Seren."Yukina muttered.  
  
"You know alot about Seren, don't you?"Kuwabara looked at the blue haired demoness.  
  
"Yeah,"Yukina looked at her pendant,"he's been the closest thing I've had to a brother for a long time."  
  
Kuwabara's face fell slightly,"What about your real brother?"  
  
"I know he's there, and he'll watch over me, but Seren, I can trust him with anything. He was there for me when my mother killed herself."Yukina brushed a strand of hair out of her face,'If only I could tell Kazuma that HE is a SHE.'  
  
"Your mother killed herself?"Kuwabara stopped short,"I had no idea......."  
  
"It's ok."Yukina smiled,"It was a long time ago, besides, I doubt she'd like what's happened to to me, Seren, and my brother."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We live in the human world, surrounded by insane ningens, no offense, and everything seems to just be falling apart and building itself up in different ways over and over again."  
  
"Uh huh."Kuwabara just nodded,"But you're happy, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"Then that's what matters. Your happiness is all that matters."  
  
"Thanks, Kazuma."  
  
"No problem."Kuwabara began blushing again.  
  
Suddenly several large, green demons came charging at them.  
  
Back with Mohroh and Kurama  
  
"This way, I think I hear something."Mohroh turned a corner to see the body of a hydra laying in front of them,"AH!"  
  
"Mohroh, it's dead."Kurama rolled his eyes,"I'd forgotten you were terrified of hydras."  
  
"There you are!"Serena ran up to them,"Where are Kuwabara and Yukina?"  
  
"We got separated from them."Kurama explained.  
  
"Yuo mean they're still in the maze?!"Hiei snapped,"You left that lummox with my sister?!"  
  
Serena brough her fist down on Hiei's head,"Shut up, shorty, I'm not in the mood to kill you right now."  
  
"Besides, it's not like we had a choice!"Mohroh snapped, edging away from the hydra body.  
  
"You're worse than Hiei!"Serena slapped her forehead and kicked the hydra body,"You're scared of a damn overgrown lizard with three heads!"  
  
"Three very nasty heads."Hiei pointed out.  
  
Serena hit Hiei again,"Shut up."  
  
"Seren and I will go after Yukina and stupid."Mohroh said quickly.  
  
"Why you two?"Yusuke asked.  
  
"Because they're the best trackers in Makai."Kurama said simply,"They'll be able to find Yukina and Kuwabara."  
  
Serena and Mohroh nodded. The two turned back to the maze.  
  
"Good luck."Kurama said quickly.  
  
"Thanks, Kurachi."Serena turned back to him for a moment then took off down the maze.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask."Yusuke sighed.  
  
In the human world  
  
"Hey, Keiko."Botan ran up behind Keiko.  
  
"Hi Botan, any word from Yusuke?"Keiko stopped and turned to the grim reaper.  
  
"None yet, and that Seren guy makes me nervous."the two girls began to walk down the street.  
  
"You're not the only one, there's just something weird about him."Keiko looked at the bag in her hands,"I just hope Yusuke and the others are ok."  
  
"Knowing them, they're fine."Botan rolled her eyes skyward.  
  
"I wish I could say the same for you."the two girls turned to see two large, cat demons standing behind them,"Lord Marinak wishes to see you."  
  
"Oh shit."Keiko very uncharacteristicly (Meghan:Oh, you can write long words now?) (Shut up) hissed.  
  
"But I'm up for some fun first."one of the cats muttered.  
  
"Double shit."Botan added.  
  
Back with Mohroh and Serena  
  
"Will you PLEASE take that cloak off."Mohroh muttered,"It's driving me crazy."  
  
"Fine."Serena cloak glowed slightly, then vanished. Even without the cloak, it took a little work to realize Serena was a girl. Her ankle-length black and white hair was held back in a loose pony-tail and swung over her shoulder. She wore a pair of baggy, white pants and a loose black top with the sleeves torn off. Mohroh also noted her daughter's black and white tails, all thirteen of them.  
  
"God, you really do look like Kuronoue."Mohroh sighed,"How the hell can you STAND have hair that long?"  
  
"It doubles as a whip."Serena smirked,"Besides, I can't control how long it is. Hiei chopped it off in a fight a few years ago and it grew back the next day. Do you hear that?"  
  
"Here what?"Mohroh looked at her teen daughter.  
  
"It sounds like someone is singing."Serena's ears perked,"No, it sounds like a siren."  
  
Kuwabara and Yukina  
  
Yukina jumped another hole and froze up a few more demons,"Ugh! They won't stop coming!"  
  
"Where the hell are they coming from?"Kuwabara sliced up a few more demons.  
  
"AAAH!"a demon suddenly came and brought a sharp dagger down on Yukina, leaving a gaping wound on the ice demon's right shoulders.  
  
"Yukina!"Kuwabara caught her before she could hit the ground,"BASTARD!!!!!" He turned his rage on the demon that had attacked her.  
  
Back with Serena and Mohroh  
  
BASTARD!!!!!"  
  
"Ok, now THAT I heard."Mohroh snapped, taking off down a corridor,"This way."  
  
"Duh."Serena took off after her mother,"I smell blood..........Yukina!"  
  
They turned another corner to see Kuwabara cradling an injured Yukina.  
  
"What the hell happened?"Serena snapped, falling to her knees in front of them.  
  
"Big, ugly demon."Mohroh pointed to a large, green demon with several unnecesary holes and cuts all over it.  
  
"Uh huh."Serena turned back to the injured Yukina,"Well, it missed her heart, but not by much, that thing had good aim."  
  
""I was being careless!"Kuwabara almost punched himself, if Serena's hand handn't gotten in the way.  
  
"Shut up, Kuwabara."Serena snapped,"Yukina will be fine. She's been through worse."  
  
"Name once."Yukina said weakly, regaining consciousness.  
  
"When Hina killed herself, when I accidentally stabbed you with my staff, when I cut your arm off."Serena smirked.  
  
"Ok, ok, I get it."Yukina said weakly,"But it hurts like hell."  
  
"What in life doesn't."Serena muttered,"Mohroh, Kuwabara, get back to the others. I'll take care of Yukina."  
  
"But....."Kuwabara began, but was cut of by Mohroh's fist.  
  
"We're going."Mohroh said simply.  
  
"Fine."Kuwabara handed the injured demon (GOD!!! I keep wanting to call Yukina a young girl, or something like that and she's NOT!!!! UGH) to Serena and followed Mohroh,"Take care of her."  
  
"He's an idiot."Serena muttered, putting a gentle hand to Yukina's wound, making her flinch,"Ugh, take off your kimono, I think the blade snapped in your shoulder."  
  
"Great."Yukina muttered weakly, slipping her kimono out of the way so Serena could see her wound better,"Ouch."  
  
"Sorry."Serena gently paced two fingers in the wound again,"Ugh, your blood's gonna make me faint, and I was right, there's a piece of the dagger in your shoulder. I can't reach it, you need a doctor."  
  
"Ugh."Yukina groaned, flinching as Serena made one last effort to reach the piece of the daggerd, with little luck.  
  
Serena brought her leg up and tore her pants off up to the knee,"This is going to sting like hell, just to warn you."  
  
"Thanks for the warning."Yukina hissed as her 'would be sister' began wrapping the piece of cloth around her chest and shouler.  
  
Serena ended up having to rip her other pant leg off to stop the bleeding,"God, what are you, a walking blood bank?"  
  
"What's a blood bank?"Yukina asked as Serena picked her up.  
  
"I'll explain later, we need to get back to the others."Serena began running through the maze. 


	11. What Is Love this chapter is a side affe...

"Yusuke, what the hell's wrong with you?"Kuwabara dodged a wild punch from Yusuke.  
  
"That's what I want to know!"Mohroh yelped, jumping out of the way as Yusuke tried to kick her,"Wait a minute, Seren said he heard someone singing while we were looking for you and Yukina."  
  
"In other words you think he's being controled by a siren."Kurama ducked under a wild Spirit Gun,"But only other sirens can here a siren's song."  
  
"I know!"Mohroh did a hand spring and landed behind Yusuke, grabbing him by the arms, only to receive a kick in the gut,"Crazy thought, was Kuronoue a FULL raven demon?"  
  
"I don't know."Kurama ducked again.  
  
Back with Serena and Yukina  
  
'Damn, where is that singing coming from?'Serena mentally hissed.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"For a girl who's hurt, you sure can talk a lot."Serena smirked,"What?"  
  
"What the heck's wrong with me? It feels like there's something flying around in my stomach and I don't know, I just feel weird, but I like it."Serena almost dropped her friend.  
  
"And when EXACTLY did this start?"Serena asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Right after Kazuma caught me when I got stabbed."Yukina said weakly,"He just got really mad and threw a fit, but just over me getting hurt. You don't even do that."  
  
Serena stopped and set her down,"Yukina, do you know what happened during the fight with the Netherworld?"  
  
"Not really."Yukina looked up at her.  
  
"When they had to confront Raiko, Kuwabara wanted to take him on, even though he didn't have any spiritual power left, all because the bastard hurt you."  
  
"He did?"Yukina looked up at her in suprise,"I thought Hiei beat him."  
  
"He did,"Serena smirked,"Hiei tripped the big lummox as he was running at Raiko."  
  
Yukina couldn't help but giggle,"That silly Kazuma, he's hard to understand, but he's really sweet."  
  
"Sweet, stupid, but sweet."Serena smirked.  
  
"What does any of this have to do with the way I feel?"Yukina asked.  
  
"Yukina, you're in love."Serena had to force herself not to gag.  
  
"Love?"Yukina gave her a strange look,"What EXACTLY is love, anyway?"  
  
"I am NOT the right demon to ask that."Serena hissed,"But for the sake of both our sanities I'll try to explain. Love is,.....ugh, mot my specialty. There's two different kinds of love, brotherly, or, in some cases, sisterly love, the the love Hiei and I have for you." Serena slid down to the ground, knowing this would take a while. "And then there's true love, the love that apparently Kuwabara has for you, and, from what I can see, you are starting to return."  
  
Yukina nodded,"Like Kurama's love for Maya." Serena suppressed a growl. "Sorry, bad example. Like Keiko and Yusuke."  
  
"Better."Serena smirked,"And you're right, on Keiko and Yusuke, that's true love, some people are just too stubborn to admit they're in love. Kuwabara being a MAJOR exception."  
  
"Ok, what the heck is the power of love?"  
  
"Kuwabara being an idiot."Serena muttered,"A lot of people believe love is a weakness, a pointless emotion, like Hiei, and other people see love as a sort of weapon. For some people, if say, they're trying to protect someone they love, the love they have for them, in a way, helps them fight. It gives them a boost of power, and, I'm guessing, that's part of how Yusuke beat the last Saint Beast, because he was far too weak otherwise."  
  
Yukina nodded again,"And I'm falling in love with Kazuma."  
  
"Exactly, something Hiei is NOT going to like."Serena smirked,"This will be fun."  
  
"You want to torture Hiei again, don't you?"  
  
"He's fun to torment."Serena smirked,"Come on, the others are waiting for us."She got to her feet and helped Yukina up,"Oh, and if you want to impress Kuwabara, after all this is over, make sure you kiss him."  
  
Yukina just nodded, and the two girls took off through the maze. With a little work they made it to the end of the maze, to find Yusuke madly attacking the other fighters, besides Kwabara, who had been knocked out.  
  
'singing, more singing.'Serena thought,"Yukina, freeze him up please."  
  
Yukina obeyed, freezing Yusuke in his place,"Sorry."  
  
"Oh, yeah, NOW they show up."Mohroh rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shut up."Serena snorted,"Oh cute, dumbo got himself knocked out again."She walked over and kicked the unconscious ningen, receiving a grunt,"Yukina, ice his mouth and nose please."  
  
"Do I have to?"Yukina asked.  
  
"If you don't you get to carry him."Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
Yukina gently sat down next to him and put a layer of ice over his mouth and nose,'I am so sorry.'  
  
After a minute Kuwabara's eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet, tried to run, tripped over a rock, and ended up in Yukina's lap. Serena and Kurama instinctively grabbed Hiei's arms before he could attack.  
  
"Let me go."Hiei growled.  
  
"Why, so you can kill Kuwabara?"Kurama hissed.  
  
Serena, in pure annoyance, picked Hiei up by the HAIR and glared at him,"Down boy."  
  
"That's a new one."Mohroh muttered.  
  
"Short temper."Kurama sighed,"It never fails."  
  
"MMMMPPPPHHHHHH!!!!!!! MMMM!!!!!"Kuwabara's face was still frozen.  
  
"Oops."Yukina muttered, helping Kuwabara up so he was sitting on his knees.  
  
Serena 'accidentally' threw Hiei into a wall behind her so he couldn't see what was going on,"I'm losing it. Yukina, get the ice off his lips."  
  
Yukina propped herself up so she was looking Kuwabara in the eyes and, much to the amazement of everyone, besides Serena, kissed him.  
  
"That's one way to melt the ice."Kurama muttered.  
  
Serena heard Hiei getting up, and kicked him. Yukina finally broke the kiss, blushing profusely, but no where near as much as Kuwabara, who was completely awe-struck and suprised. Yukina quickly got up and semi-hid behind Serena.  
  
"Come on, let's get going before something bad happens."Serena pointed one of her many tails at Hiei.  
  
Suddenly Kuwabara snapped back to reality,"What the heck just happened?"  
  
"Yukina just took the ice off your lips."Serena smirked.  
  
"She what?"Hiei finally managed to get up without Serena trying to kill him,"And what was with getting trown into a wall and kicked?"  
  
"Felt like it."Serena smirked,"And the ice off the lips thing, she was just making use of her fire demon half and melted the ice off his face."  
  
Hiei glared up at Serena then gave Kuwabara a 'KEEP-YOUR-GOD-DAMNED-HANDS-OFF-HER-OR-I-SWEAR-I'LL-KICK-YOUR-SORRY-BUTT-TO-HELL-AND-BACK-YOU-GOD-FORSAKEN-SON-OF-A-BITCH-THAT-MY-SISTER-IS-DEVELOPING-A-CRUSH-ON-AND-I'M-GOING-TO-KILL-YOU-FOR-IT' then turned to Yukina and gave her a 'Stay-away-from-him' look. Serena gave Hiei a plain strange look,"We'd better get moving before Hiei tries to kill someone."  
  
"I heard that."Hiei muttered.  
  
"Good."Serena walked over to the wall and walked through it.  
  
"Did she just do that?"Kuwabara asked, picking up the now unconscious Yusuke.  
  
"She just did that."Kurama rolled his eyes,"Let's go." 


	12. It Just Got Worse

The Spirit Detectives walked up the long, winding stair, Serena and Yukina in the lead, Mohroh and Kurama behind them, and Hiei drifting in and out of the shadows behind them. Kuwabara, still shell shocked from what had happened with Yukina, lagged behind, carrying Yusuke over his shoulder.  
  
"Think he'll be ok?"Yukina asked, looking back at Kuwabara worriedly.  
  
"He'll be fine."Serena rolled her eyes,"He's jsut suprised, that was probably his first REAL kiss."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."Serena smirked,"He's weird, but, then again, you've never been kissed either."  
  
"Good point."Yukina blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh well,"Serena smirked,"you've got the equivalent of a boyfriend on your hands, get ready for a nightmare."  
  
"I'm not even going to ask."Yukina smiled weakly.  
  
"Trust me, you'll learn soon enough."Serena smiled,"How's your shoulder?"  
  
"Still hurting."Yukina sighed,"What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"Yeah, right, what is it?"  
  
"It's just, the whole time Mohroh and I were looking for you I could have sworn I heard someone singing, then Yusuke turned on the others and attacked them."  
  
Yukina nodded,"You're losing it."  
  
"Yukina, you're as bad as your brother."  
  
"There are times when I think she's worse."Mohroh teased.  
  
"Oh, now you're listening in on our conversations?"Serena hissed.  
  
"Maaaaybe."  
  
"How Kuronoue ever fell in love with you is beyond me."Serena rolled her amethyst eyes,"Now get your head OUT of OUR conversation."  
  
"Why, you afraid I'll hear something embarassing?"Mohroh teased.  
  
"No."Serena snapped,"Ugh, go bug Hiei."  
  
"Fine, leave your poor mother out of everything."Mohroh huffed.  
  
"How the heck did Kurama and Kuronoue deal with her?"Yukina asked weakly.  
  
"No clue."Serena smirked,"Kurama, you're being really quite."  
  
"Huh, oh, just thinking about something."Kurama said flatly.  
  
"Maya."Mohroh rolled her eyes. Kurama just nodded.  
  
"We're here."They had come to a huge, wooden door. Serena pushed the doors open, Marinak was waiting for them. "Oh, so you can find your way through this maze after all, or did you just have Jaken teleport you here?"Serena hissed.  
  
"Why, my beautiful Serena, it's good to see you again,"Marinak smirked,"thought I didn't expect you to still be alive after pulling that Thirteen Fates stunt, my little fortune teller."  
  
"Seren, what's he talking about?"Kuwabara gave Serena a strange look.  
  
"How does he......arg!"Serena snapped, realizing the her cloak was still gone,"MOHROH!"  
  
"Oops."Mohroh hid behind Kurama.  
  
"Mohroh, you're here too?"Marinak turned his attention to the gold haired wolf demon,"It's nice to see that you've finally returned to the palace."  
  
"Only to help a friend!"Mohroh snapped.  
  
"Friends! PHA!! You really are a weakling!"Marinak taunted.  
  
"Takes one to know one!"Serena snapped.  
  
"Quite a protective little brat, aren't you?"Marinak glared at Serena, for the first time she realized that Marinak's eyes weren't red, they were purple, just like hers and Mohrohs. "My, my, my, Mohroh, do I see a resemblance between the two of you?"  
  
"Resemblance, hell,"Kuwabara practically laughed,"Mohroh is that THING'S mother!"  
  
"THING?!"  
  
"MOTHER?!! Ha, Mohroh, you are pathetic!"Marinak laughed.  
  
"Right back at ya!"Mohroh snapped,"Atleast I HAVE a child."  
  
"Yeah, a child that you left with a couple on ningens."Hiei pointed out.  
  
"HUMANS?!!!!!! Some ruler you would have made!"Marinak laughed.  
  
"Leaving me with those humans is one of the smartest things my mother even did!"Serena snapped.  
  
"You don't even know your mother's full story, do you girl?"Marinak laughed,"What's wrong SISTER? Too scared to tell them the truth?"  
  
"SISTER?!"Hiei and Yukina both snapped.  
  
"Got any more suprises for us, MOM?!"Serena growled.  
  
"Whoa, wait a minte,"Kuwabara looked at Serena like she was something out of a horror movie,"you're a GIRL?!"  
  
"You JUST figured that out?"Hiei snorted,"SerenA is a idiotic girl."  
  
"Idiotic?"Serena hissed.  
  
"Uhh, what happened?"Yusuke, who at some point Kuwabara had dropped, mumbled, getting up.  
  
"Ugh. Now that stupid's awake,"Serena slapped her forehead and summoned her staff,"Sprit Arrows!" She shot several arrows at the demon, and missed.  
  
"Talk about bad aim."Kuwabara muttered.  
  
"Shut up, Kuwabara."Hiei growled.  
  
Suddenly Serena's ears perked,"Do you guys here singing?"  
  
"Singing, Serena, you're losing it."Yukina whispered.  
  
"I'm not losing it Yukina."Serena rubbed her forehead,"Someone is singing."  
  
"Singing what?"Mohroh asked worriedly.  
  
"Attack them, destory, destroy."Serena went wide eyed and ducked as a punch suddenly came flying at them from Kuwabara,"It's a siren!!"  
  
"No duh!"Yukina jumped out of the way as Hiei attacked them, sword drawn,"Shit, shit, shit!!"  
  
"I thought you might like that."Marinak smirked,"Maya, finish them."  
  
"Why does that not suprise me."Serena goarned, her ears suddenly perked again,"She's calling Kurama!"  
  
"Too late."Mohroh pointed to the now dissapearing form of Kurama, walking into another doorway.  
  
"KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!"Serena shouted,"God, I HATE sirens." she spun around and knocked out Kuwabara as he came running at her.  
  
"Just knock them out."Mohroh sighed weakly.  
  
'Wait a minute!'Serena's mind raced, and she turned to Hiei,'Nothing can seduce the Black Dragon Wave, I'm an idiot.' "NOW!!!"  
  
A huge firey dragon suddenly erupted from the floor and raced at Marinak,"WHAT THE HELL?!!!"  
  
"I want you to meet the Black Dragon Wave!!!"Serena shouted,"Nothing can control it!!!!"  
  
"JAKEN!!!!"Makrinak shouted.  
  
Suddenly Shiori, Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru appeared in front of him.  
  
"Human sheild."Serena muttered.  
  
Using what little enegry he had left, Hiei managed to steer the Black Dragon Wave away.  
  
"Bastard!"Yukina snapped, suprising everyone.  
  
"This is low even for you!"Mohroh snapped.  
  
"Yusuke!"Keiko shouted.  
  
"Don't even try,"Serena shouted,"he's being controlled by a siren, all of them are!!!"  
  
"Siren!"Shiori shouted.  
  
"More bad news,"Serena's mind snapped,"Maya's the siren!!"  
  
"I knew there was something bad about that girl."Shiori muttered,"Where's Shuuichi?!"  
  
"You don't want to know!"Mohroh shouted,"Trust me!"  
  
"Momma."Serena whispered,"Damn it!!! MRINAK I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!! Spirit Arrows!!!" She narrowly missed hitting Keiko and Botan several times, only to miss Marinak completely,"Shit, this idiot's faster than Hiei!"  
  
"He's not fast, it's just an illusion!"Botan yelled,"Get past the shadows around him!"  
  
"How EXACTLY do we do that?"Mohroh snapped.  
  
"Shadows, shadows,"Serena muttered, dodging a few fireballs from her uncle,"damn Marinak."  
  
"LIGHT!!!!"Shizuru shouted.  
  
"That's it, we need light."Serena hissed,"Damn, why'd Hiei have to faint? Yukina, why the hell'd you have to be an ice demon?"  
  
"Bad luck?"Yukina shrugged.  
  
"Light, light, what gives off light?"Serena hissed,"Besides fire and spiritual energy. Damnit!!!!"  
  
"This is totally useless."Mohroh jumped by her, knocking away a few arrows,"Three demon chicks, one who can't even fight, no offense Yukina, verses my idiotic, shadow living younger brother, who, might I add, is ten times stronger than me!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You're just now telling us he's THAT strong!!"Serena snapped,"We're dead meat without the guys!"  
  
"BLADES OF BLOOD!!!"  
  
Suddenly Shiori, Shizuru, and Keiko fell to the ground and Serena, Yukina, and Mohroh were knocked out.  
  
"DEADLY NIGHT!!!!"Were the last words Serena heard before everything went black. 


	13. Mohroh's painful, and LONG, story

"Ugh, my head!"Kuwabara slowly sat up, rubbing his head,"What happened?"  
  
"You were stupid enough to go after Marinak, that's what."a dog demon with waiste-length white hair and small dog ears snorted,"You're lucky Mohroh and Serena were with you or we wouldn't have cared that you went in the maze."  
  
"Where am I?"Kuwabara groaned as he was handed what looked like an overgrown chicken leg by a another demon with long white hair.  
  
"The remains of Kooromie,"the first demon explained,"not that you'd know where that is."  
  
"It's the floating island where Yukina came from."Kuwabara groaned. taking a bite out of the 'chicken leg',"What is this?"  
  
"Giant ostrich."a very small, child-like fox demon with brown hair and what looked like a brown pom pom on his butt laughed.  
  
"Oh."Kuwabara's head stopped spinning and he took note of his surroundings. There were about five demons seated around the fire, along with what LOOKED like four humans, one only a child. He could easily identify the still unconscious bodies of his friends, sister, and teammates, minus Kurama.  
  
"I never thought I'd see Serena again, much less Mohroh."the second demon looked at the two unconscious wolf demons,"Everyone thought they were dead."  
  
"Yeah, well, they just showed up the other day."Kuwabara snorted,"Arrogant little pests."  
  
"No, that's Hiei."one of the girls laughed, brushing a strand of her shoulder length black hair out of her face,"By the way, I'm Kagome. Mister 'I'm better than the rest of the world' over there is Inuyasha, the other white haired one is Sesshomaru, the little girl next to him is Rin. The annoying perverted, GET AWAY FROM YUKINA, monk is Miroku. The two great cooks are my sister, Sango, and our leader, for now, Ashitaka. The fox demon is Shippo, the one who really saved you guys. And the brown haired wolf demon is San. Ignore Inuyasha, the rest of us do."  
  
"I heard that."Inuyasha snorted,"When's Serena going to wake up?"  
  
"Depends, when are you going to be nice, little brother?"Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Ugh."Iuyasha sat down next to the fire.  
  
"I see Inuyasha is still as annoying as ever."Hiei was awake,"I thought I smelled a rat, Shippo."  
  
"Nice to see you, too, Hiei."the little fox demon snorted.  
  
"Don't start fighting you two."So was Serena,"I don't need you two at eachother's throats, AGAIN. Thanks for saving us, we were as good as dead."  
  
"Hey, you're our TRUE leader."San pointed out,"It's our job."  
  
"It's just nice to know one of the three greats is still alive."Ashitaka looked at the sleeping Mohroh.  
  
"But two of them are."Serena sat down next to the fire and took an ostrich leg from it,"Kurama is still in the castle."  
  
"What do you mean?!"Sesshomaru looked at the teen demon,"Kurama died less than a year after Kuronoue."  
  
"No, he just took the form of a human."Hiei growled.  
  
"Then why didn't he come back?"Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"Shiori."Hiei, Kuwabara, and Serena said simply.  
  
"Huh?"Rin turned her innocent eyes on Kuwabara.  
  
"Shiori was his human mother. She saved his life, and she kinda grew on him."Serena explained.  
  
"Wait, who was that red head that helped us get out?"Shippo asked.  
  
"That was Kurama."Serena rolled her eyes,"What happend to him?"  
  
"He went back into the castle."Inuyasha raised an eyebrow,"He said that he had no choice."  
  
"Maya was still controling him."Serena growled,"Did he say anything else?"  
  
"Nothing."Kagome sighed,"Looks like Yukina's waking up."  
  
Indeed Yukina stirred and looked up,"We're alive?"  
  
"Barely."Serena motioned for the blue haired demon to join them,"Once again my pack saved our tails."  
  
"You're pack?"Kuwabara gave the young demoness a strange look.  
  
"My gang."Serena hissed, picking some blood out of Yukina's hair,"Yukina, you need to STOP getting hurt."  
  
"Sorry."Yukina gave a weak smile.  
  
"So, when were you planning on telling us that you're hanging around ningens?"San asked dryly.  
  
"Dunno."Serena lazily played with her hair,"When were you going to tell me you're pregnant?"  
  
San went wide eyed,"How the hell?"  
  
"I've got my ways."Serena smirked,"You WREAK of hormones."  
  
"I could have told her that."Inuyasha hissed.  
  
"Don't you have an off button?"Kuwabara snarled.  
  
"We wish."Yukina stole a piece of chicken from Serena, receiving an annoyed hiss,"What?"  
  
"You know,"Hiei glared at Serena,"you've been an absolutely TERRIBLE influence on her."  
  
"And proud of it."Serena smirked,"Morning Yusuke."  
  
"*YAWN* Morning, whoa, where am I?"Yusuke jumped to his feet and looked around,"Kuwabara, Hiei, Yukina,.......Seren?"  
  
"It's Serena."Yukina corrected.  
  
"You're a girl?!"  
  
"Yeah."Serena growled, leaning back on a log,"I'm a girl, got a problem with that?"  
  
"Should I?"Yusuke looked around,"Where are we?"  
  
"The remains of Kooromie."Kuwabara leaned up against a tree.  
  
"Oh."Yusuke sat down next to Keiko's body,"How the heck did these guys get here?"  
  
"Marinak was using them for human sheilds. They just barely escaped Hiei's Black Dragon Wave."Yukina shuddered.  
  
"Oh, cute."Yusuke slapped his forehead,"Is there any way to wake these guys up?"  
  
"You could always kiss Keiko."Kuwabara teased.  
  
"Get your mind off the kissing subject."Serena warned.  
  
"I am NOT kissing Keiko!"Yusuke began blushing wildly.  
  
"We never said you HAVE to."Hiei grunted.  
  
"Yeah, well, where's Kurama?"Yusuke glared at Serena.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, human."Serena hissed,"Kurama's stuck back in the castle. Sesshomaru, how long have we been out?"  
  
"Nearly two weeks."Sesshomaru sighed weakly,"Shiori and Botan would wake up now and then, but Inuyasha's face made both of them faint the first time."  
  
"That's Inuyasha for you."Yukina rolled her eyes,"As bad as Hiei."  
  
"Hiei's face never made anyone faint."  
  
"Good morning, Mother."Serena hissed as Mohroh joined the group,"Care to explain to us how the hell you're related to Marinak?"  
  
"It's nice to see you're actually acting feminie."Mohroh smirked at her teen daughter.  
  
"Who said she was acting feminie?"Yukina sighed,"She just went back to her REAL voice."  
  
"You try imitating YOUR father as long as I did."Serena grunted,"Now, mother dearest, TALK!"  
  
"Fine."Mohroh sighed,"I am Mohriyahno, (Moh-rye-ya-no) Marinak's older sister and the former princess of Makai."  
  
"I'm SURE Kurama would love this."Hiei hissed.  
  
"Oh, he would."Mohroh continued,"I killed more brothers than I can remember to become my father's heir to the throne. I had five younger brothers, the four saint beasts and Marinak. They all hated me, as well as my mother. I was my father's favorite, even though he hated me as well. The only reason Marinak didn't kill me was because he was the youngest, and killing me would do nothing for him, he never would have gotten by our brothers. My life was perfect, I was sittign on top of the heap, princess of Makai, engaged to a poweful demon named Azuno.  
I got bored by the time I hit ninety and began learning the ways of the theif from the palace gaurds and some of the theives that were caught by my father. In return I released the theives that taught me their tricks. I was soon good enough to sneak through the palace and steal, or murder, anything or anyone I wanted, but something felt like it was missing. Then, one day, Kurama broke into the palace. He was still an ameture at the time, and almost got caught. I rescued him and helped him escape. As the years went by I started to think, the day I'd help Kurama escape, I had more fun that day than I'd had in a long time, and I started thinking that maybe what I was missing was fun, excitement. About a century, a ver boring century, later I got my answer. Kurama showed up again, with a new partner, Kuronoue. I fell head over heels for him from the moment I saw him, though he didn't exactly notice me."  
  
"Yukina and Kuwabara all over again."Serena muttered.  
  
"I ended up helping them, again. The next few decades were spent helping eachother here and there, I was still too scared to leave the palace. One day my father sent me on a mission to an arctic region of Makai. Kurama and Kuronoue, having nothing better to do, followed me. An unexpacted storm somehow got me and Kurnoue stuck in a cave out on the middle of nowhere with Kurama god knows where. We had to depend on eachother to survive. I wasn't used to the cold at all, so I ended up getting sick from the cold. Kuronoue used his own body heat to keep me warm, and risked himself to save me. We finally managed to escape and get back to a village where Kurama was desperately trying to find a way to get to us. Right after that my father came and took me away. It was three hundred years before I saw either of them again. When I had, it wasn't pretty. Marinak had somehow captured them. when I finally managed to get away from all the attention from my father, who hadn't left me alone since the arctic incident, I got down to the dungeon and fixed them up. I found out Marinak had lied and told them that I was dead, and had nearly killed them. I snapped, charged up to my brother, got my butt kicked and nearly killed, and, once again, got rescued by Kuronoue."  
  
"Why does that NOT suprise me?"Kuwabara smirked.  
  
"Serena's the same way when I comes to the people she cares about."Yukina smiled.  
  
"He and Kurama ended up taking care of me. How they managed not to get caught is beyond me, but, as time went by, that stupid little crush I had on Kuronoue rubbed off, but both of us were too stubborn to admit it."  
  
"Now, who do we know that does that?"Kuwabara gave Yusuke a knowing look.  
  
"When I finally got better Kurama and Kuronoue decided it was time for them to go, saying good-bye was next to impossible. Right before they ran off into the forest behind the palace Kuronoue kissed me. At first I thought it was a dream, but I never woke up. I finally got the courage to leave the palace, forever. I snuck into the royal vault and stole three pendants, the one Yukina now wears, the red one I gave Kuronoue, and the one I wear now."Mohroh held up a pendant exactly like Kuronoue and Yukina's, except the jewel in this one was gold,"It took me two decades to find those two idiots, but when I did, it was one of the happiest days of my life. I thought when I was living in the palace that I had everything, but I was wrong. I had surrounded myself with pleasure to push away the one thing I needed in my life, love, and I found that in Kurama and Kuroune. A few decades went by, with me and Kuronoue still hiding our feelings, and Kurama constantly getting on our cases about being a couple of stubborn idiots. One day Kurama finally got sick of it, he used his plant skills to make me sick, which I still need to pay him back for."  
  
"You already did,"Hiei snorted,"you stuck him with Serena."  
  
"Shut up, Hiei."Yukina hissed.  
  
"Good point. I got so sick it looked like I was going to die, and Kurnoue finally admitted that he loved me. The moment we admitted our feelings, I was fine again. I gave the pendant to Kuronoue, then we went after Kurama, knowing he was behind it. It was nearly a year before he could run again, and a decade before he could really pull his old tricks. About two centuries went by, my father died and the saint beasts came into power. I knew they would come looking for me, and, since the last thing I wanted was for Kuronoue and Kurama to get hurt, I left. What I didn't could on was that one decision changing everything. My leaving cost the two people I really cared about their lives, well, sortta. Much to my suprise, not long after I left Serena was born. I found out Kurama had been reincarnated in the human world as the human Shiori's son and thought it best if Serena had a semi-peaceful life growing up, so I went to Shiori, who agreed to take care of Serena till she got older. She grew up as a normal human, alongside Kurama, who had more faith in her than even I did. I'm not too clear on what happened after that, I was too busy running from my brothers to really check on Kurama and Serena." 


	14. Evil Ice Demons

"I guess this is where I come in."Serena noted that sometime during her mother's story the rest of the camp had woken up,"Like Mohroh said, I was left with Kurama and his human parents. I grew up alongside Kurama, and he became my best friend. Even when I was little I knew I was a demon, but a weak one. I spent most of my time learing to fight, draw, for the sake of Shiori's sanity, who, I'm guessing, knew all along I was a demon," Shiori smirked and gave a slight nod. "went to school. I always had nightmares, and rarely got more than a few hours of sleep each week. Kurama always looked after me though, I guess something told him that I was different, special, though I doubt he expected me to be the child of his two best friends. When I was ten I suddenly got swept away from Ningenkai in a huge blue fireball, and I found myself here, in Kooromie, where I first met Yukina."  
  
"And there are times I wish I'd listened to my mother and not gone out that day."Yukina muttered, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"Hina took me in, and Yukina became the equivalent of a sister to me. Time went by. I ended up running away for awhile, right before Hina killed herself, and ran into the incarnation of hell itself, Hiei," Hiei gave an annoyed snort to her comment. "and these weirdos. Eventually I returned to Kooromie, and Yukina and I left to look for her brother, and I got captured by uncle dearest, Marinak. For two damn years I was that THING'S servant, then, Yukina came after me again. She helped me escape, but not without a price. Marinak came after us, and I was forced to use all of my power to teleport myself and Yukina to the human world. In order to do that, however, I had to sacrifice a life, I chose Marinak's, the one problem, I couldn't control it, and ended up sacrificing myself instead."  
  
"Baka lupine."Hiei muttered.  
  
"Baka, three eyed fire pest."Serena hissed,"The power wasn't meant to be mine, but I somehow got it, along with these damn tails. I, by some ungodly miracle, managed to survive. I was too weak to take my human form, so I took the best form I could, a small, black wolf pup. By sheer concidence Shiori found me, and, might I add, recognized me. Hiei almost immediately recognized me, but, then again, he was the only one who knew my wolf form."  
  
"Not to mention you sounded like a broken squeaky toy."Hiei added.  
  
"Shut up, shrimp. I eventually regained my strength, but continued to take my wolf form most of the time. When I heard about Maya I could have cared less, but when I heard that she had been kidnapped by Marinak and that the Spirit Detectives were going after her, I just had to go. Hiei gave me the ok to go, but I made him allow Yukina to go aswell."  
  
"Since when does Hiei have a say in what Yukina does?!"Kuwabara snapped.  
  
"That I'll explain later."Serena continued,"But, mostly so Marinak couldn't recognize me, I disguised myself as a man, and accidentally took my father's voice. You guys basicly know the story from there."  
  
"All too well."Yusuke snorted.  
  
"Hey, if it weren't for me, you never would have made it through the maze!"Serena snapped.  
  
"Maybe it would have been better if we hadn't made it."Kuwabara hissed,"Or just hadn't gone in the first place."  
  
"He's got a point."Yukina said dryly,"But you're intentions were good."  
  
"Yeah, and they probably cost Kurama his life."Botan pointed out.  
  
"He's not dead yet."Serena growled,"And, as soon as you guys get better and we figure out a way to get by Maya's song, we're going after him."  
  
"That. could take awhile."Botan groaned,"There's no demon, besides Hiei, who's immune to the song of a siren, you of all people should know that."  
  
"No MALE demon."Shiori pointed out,"But, from what I heard, Marinak's power may even be too great for all of your power combined, even without interferance from Maya."  
  
"Cuute."Yusuke hissed,"But first thing's first, we need to get Botan, Shiori, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina out of here."  
  
"No way,"Yukina glared at the Spirit Detective,"I'm staying."  
  
"Yukina, this is no place for you."Hiei snorted,"you could get hurt way too easily."  
  
"She's still a demon and she CAN be useful."Serena snapped,"She may be mostly ice demon, but there's fire in her too, plus she's a healer."  
  
"You're going to get her killed."Hiei snarled.  
  
"Oh, don't you wish!"Kuwabara snapped.  
  
"Oh, gods, here we go again."Yukina slapped her forehead.  
  
Hiei drew his sword and with demon speed charged Kuwabara, pinning him to a tree with his sword against the human's neck,"Don't ou dare say I'd EVER want Yukina dead!!"  
  
"*GULP!!!!* Why do you care?!"Kuwabara was visibly terrified.  
  
" ALL RIGHT, BREAK IT UP!!!"Yukina yelled,"The last thing I need it you two killing eachother!!"  
  
"Did Yukina just yell at us?"Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yukina just yelled at us."Hiei stepped back in shock.  
  
"She's half fire demon."Serena snorted,"How many fire demons do you know that DON'T have a short temper?"  
  
"Wait a minute, Yukina's half fire demon?"Kuwabara turned to the blue haired girl, who had a genuine Hiei 'I'm-no-afraid-to-kill' look on,"Yep, she is."  
  
"Oh, yeah, he doesn't know."Serena mused, putting a gentle hand in Yukina's head,"Calm down ice girl."  
  
"I don't know what?"Kuwabara eyed the two girls.  
  
Serena gave Hiei a questioning look, receiving an annoyed 'He'll-find-out-sooner-or-later' nod,"Hiei is Yukina's brother."  
  
THUMP!!!!!!! Kuwabara fainted.  
  
"Oh, Kazuma!"Yukina ran over to him and turned back to Serena,"You just had to tell him."  
  
"He woulda found out sooner or later."Serena shrugged,"Imagine if he found out AFTER he marries you."  
  
"Marries?"Hiei raised an eyebrow,"I probably don't want to know."  
  
"No, you don't."Keiko hissed.  
  
"Whatever, can I kill him now?"Hiei snarled,"He's already out cold, he won't feel a thing."  
  
With demonic speed, Yukina jumped up, sped over to Hiei, slapped him, then ruturned to her seat,"No."  
  
Hiei rubbed his cheeck where Yukina had slapped him,"Damn, you hit harder than Serena."  
  
"Well, she learned from the best."Serena smirked.  
  
"And you say I have a big ego."Yusuke muttered.  
  
"You do."Keiko snorted.  
  
"As soon as this is over I swear I'll kill you, Serena."Hiei snarled.  
  
"You'll kill me?"Serena had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing,"Yukina will kill YOU!"  
  
"Like she could."Shizurzu snorted.  
  
"You've never seen an angry ice demon, have you?"Serena asked. Everyone around the fire, minus Hiei, shook their heads. "You don't want to."  
  
"How bad could it be?"Yusuke asked,"She's so sweet."  
  
"You know how mad Hiei can get, right?"Serena asked.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Imagine ten times that."  
  
Yusuke paled severly, along with most of the beings around the fire,"Ten.times?!"  
  
Serena nodded,"And that was Hina, imagine combining that with a fire demon."  
  
The camp went even paler.  
  
"Remind me to never make you mad."Shiori finally spoke.  
  
"Why do you think I tr to make sure she never gets mad at me."Hiei snorted.  
  
"Ugh, what a nightmare."Kuwabara was waking up,"I just dreamed that Hiei was Yukina's brother."  
  
"It wasn't a dream."Shizuru muttered.  
  
"ARG!!!"Kuwabara fainted, again.  
  
"We've really gotta stop doing that."San looked warily at the unconscious human.  
  
"No duh."Inuyasha snorted.  
  
Suddenly a twig snapped in the trees. 


	15. Serena's Wrath

Serena immediately tensed, expecting an attack from her dreaded uncle,"Don't.move."  
  
Yusuke, who had been about to jump up and attack whatever was in the bushes, stood stalk still, half way between standing and sitting. Kuwabara glared at her. Yukina, who had a clear view of the area where the sound had come from, let out a muffled gasp.  
  
"What is it?"San asked.  
  
"Just an animal."Yukina lied then gave Serena a 'Go-after-it' look.  
  
"I'll go after it, just to make sure."Serena got up and walked into the forest where Yukina had been looking, grabbing Hiei just to be safe.  
  
"Is there a reason you're dragging me along?"Hiei asked, once out of earshot.  
  
"Whatever it was that Yukina saw either realy scared or worried her, probably the first one."Serena hissed, then stopped short.  
  
"What is it?"Hiei looked up at the demon.  
  
"Blood,"Serena looked up,"it's Kurama's for sure."  
  
Hiei went wide eyed,"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure."Serena took off into the forest, closely followed by Hiei.  
  
"How are you sure it's not a trap?!"Hiei growled.  
  
"I'm not, but if Kurama's hurt we have to find him."Serena snarled.  
  
'Damn, how the hell did she get so fast?!'Hiei mentally hissed. A not so muffled gasp escaped Serena as she stopped short. Hiei just barely missed crashing into the demoness. He followed her gaze to find a worried Kurama standing in front of them, holding his arm where it had been cut, probably in a fight to escape,"What the hell?"  
  
"Kurama?"Serena's nose swore he was standing in front of her, and so did her heart, but her mind said it was crazy,"What are you doing here. Inuyasha told us you went back to the castle."  
  
"I did."he sounded real enough,"Then I remembered how you are. You were planning on coming after me, weren't you?"  
  
"Of course."Serena walked up to the reincarnated demon,"You're a part of our team, we won't leave you behind."  
  
"Serena, it's crazy to go after Marinak, you know that."Kurama put a hand on her shoulder,"He's more powerful than all of us combined."  
  
"Don't remind me."Serena muttered.  
  
"How long were you standing there?"Hiei finally asked.  
  
"Long enough to know that Marinak is crazy enough to attack his own flesh and blood."Kurama hissed,"Listen, I don't have much time before I fall under Maya's spell again. I want you to go back to the human world, and never return."  
  
"You're crazy!"Hiei and Serena both snapped.  
  
"Makai is our home!"Serena snarled.  
  
"Besides, what are we supposed to tell Shiori?"Hiei added,"'Hey, Shiori, you're son's a reicarnated demon theif and murderer, and, by the way, we had to leave him back in the demon world because a stupid siren.' How do you think she'd take that, hm?"  
  
"Just tell her I won't be able to come home for a while. I'll eventually be able to escape her, I just can't right now."  
  
"Kurama, no demon has EVER escaped a siren's spell without help."Serena hissed,"I know doing the impossible is a specialty for you but this is something CAN'T do alone. And I certainly can't be the one to tell YOUR mother than you probably won't come home any time soon! She'll flip! You remember what happened when you tried to run away! she called out the national guard she was in such a panic!"  
  
"Don't remind me."Kurama rolled his eyes,"Please, just go. If you stay here Marinak is bound to find you, if you leave atleast you'll have a better chane of surviving."  
  
"Kurama, didn't you even see your mother is with us? You saw how worried she was, she won't want to leave you behind."Hiei was getting annoyed with both teens at this point.  
  
"Then knock her out. I don't want my mother here, and I deffinately don't want any you to get hurt. King Yenma will find something to do if nothing else."Kurama suprised both of them with the harshness in his voice,"If you stay here you'll die for sure, in the human world you have a chance to live."  
  
Serena clenched her fist, then she heard it, singing. Her ears perked to pick up the words.  
  
"What is it?"Hiei asked warily.  
  
"Maya."Serena snarled, summoning her staff,"She wants Kurama back."  
  
"Marinak's probably with her."Kurama glared at Serena,"Go, before they find you."  
  
"But..."Serena began, only to be stopped by Kurama's lips over her,'What the hell?'  
  
Kurama drew back quickly,"Go! Leave Makai before you're killed!"  
  
The singing was getting louder, and Serena could tell Kurama was using all his strength to figh it,"..........Please come back." she gave Kurama a quick kiss in the cheek and raced off into the forest, a still stunned Hiei close behind.  
  
"What was that?"Hiei asked.  
  
"What was what?"Serena replied.  
  
"That kiss."  
  
"I don't know how it'll be before I see him,"Serena sighed,"I was just saying good-bye."  
  
Hiei just shook his head as they reached the clearing and stopped, right behind Kuwabara,"We're leaving."  
  
Kuwabara jumped in suprise,"What?!"  
  
"He said we're leaving."Serena hissed,"And don't start fighting, we don't want to leave either."  
  
"No, you just don't care."Yuske snapped, jumping to his feet.  
  
"I'd much rather stay here than gome back to ningenkai but we don't a choice!"Hiei snapped.  
  
"What about Kurama?"Yukina asked, walking over to Serena.  
  
"He wants us to go."Serena clenched her fist. There was something in her hand,'What the?' She glanced down at her hand to see a familiar, red rose.  
  
"How would you know that?!"Shiori snapped angrily.  
  
Serena held up the rose,"Because we just talked to him."  
  
"You mean that's what Yukina saw?!"Inuyasha yelped.  
  
"Exactly."Serena hissed,"Besides, Yukina still has a blade embedded on her arm."  
  
"She does?"Yusuke gave Serena a strange look.  
  
"WE.ARE.LEAVING."Hiei snarled.  
  
"Bu..."Kieko started.  
  
"Don't even go there."Serena glared at Botan,"Portal to the human world, please."  
  
Botan obliged and a portal formed in front of them. Everyone stepped into the protal besides their saviors.  
  
"I take it you want to stay here?"Serena asked, poking her head out of the portal.  
  
"Someone has to keep an eye on Kurama."Sesshomaru shrugged.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The Spirit Detctives found themselves at Genkai's temple. Yusuke was immediately on his feet and had Serena pinned to the wall,"How the hell could you leave Kurama like that?!"  
  
"YOU THINK I WANTED TO?!!"Serena snapped.  
  
"Ya know, I think you did."Yusuke snarled,"You don't even care about him."  
  
Yukina quietly splipped behind Hiei, who, by this time had stepped back several feet. Mhoroh pulled Keiko and Botan back while Shiori grabbed Shizuka and Kuwbara.  
  
Before anyone even realized what was happening, Serena had Yusuke pinned up against the wall with one hand, choking him and cutting his neck open with her claws. Her usally calm, amethyst eyes were glowing with rage and her tails snapped wildly around her,"DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DON'T CARE ABOUT KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Serena's grip tightened and Yusuke was turning blue.  
  
Hiei was somewhere between shock, fear, and awe at what Serena had just done. He also noted the rose in Serena's now bloody hand,'I HIGHLY doubt that's what Kurama intended that rose for.'  
  
"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH KURAMA MEANS TO ME!!! IF YOU KNEW HALF OF THE THINGS HE DID FOR ME YOU'D KEEP YOU GOD DAMN MOUTH SHUT ABOUT ME NOT CARING!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kuwabara hid behind his older sister, who just stood in shock. Hiei put a reassuring hand on Yukina's shaking one and mentally slapped himself for not stopping Yusuke before her could jump Serena. Mohroh put a hand on Shiori's shoulder and watched her daughter with interest. Botan and Keiko watched in horror as Yusuke began turning a very unhealthy shade of purple. At this moment Genkai chose to investigate the noise and walked into the room.  
  
"What the hell?!"She moved to attack Serena, only to be thrown back by a powerful blow from one of Serena's tails.  
  
"Serena, put him down, please!"Yukina pleaded.  
  
"Don't even try,"Hiei pulled Yukina close to him,"once she gets like this it's impossible to calm her down."  
  
Mohroh nodded in agreement,"Kuronoue was the same way."  
  
Genkai made another move to attack Serena, this time only to be stopped by a solid wall of purple spiritual energy,"Wench."  
  
Serena's grip severely tightened on Yusuke as he finally fell unconscious from lack of oxygen,"Baka ningen." She dropped him and, without another word, walked out of the room. Mohroh looked from Yusuke, to Genkai, to Yusuke, then back to Genkai. Their eyes met.  
  
"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"both elders shreiked.  
  
"No love lost between those two."Kuwabara muttered.  
  
Genkai moved to attack Mohroh, but Shiori got in the way,"Move!"  
  
"There's been enough blood shed as is!"Shiori snapped,"Whatever grudge the two of you have can be solved later!"  
  
"This THING doesn't deserve to live!"Genkai shouted.  
  
"Right back at ya!"Mohroh retorted.  
  
Yukina rolled her eyes,"Uh, can you please explain?"  
  
"We met four hundred years ago,"Mohroh explained,"Genkai TRIED to kill me, but her plan backfired. If it weren't for Kuronoue, she'd be dead right now."  
  
"You stole Kuronoue from me!"Genkai practically shreiked.  
  
"This is going to be a LOOOONG life."Shizuka slapped her forehead.  
  
"Why didn't anyone ever mention that Kurama used to know Genkai?"Kuwabara asked,"Or, for that matter, Genkai used to be in LOVE with Kuronoue?"  
  
"Skipped my mind?"Mohroh shrugged. 


	16. Life Goes On

Ok, about the whole Inuyasha thing. I couldn't think of anything else. I just borrowed the names and the charatcers.  
Serena sat, knees folded under her, on her bed, painting. You could tell she'd been crying, her eyes were wet and her hair hung limply in her face. She looked over her painting again,"Kurama." Her eyes fell on her left hand, which had been scarred from the tight grip she'd had on her rose, which was now rested on her left ear.  
  
*Knock knock* "Can I come in?"Shiori's head poked in the door.  
  
"Fine by me."Serena didn't even look up.  
  
Shiori sat down behind her and began running a brush through her waiste length black and white hair,"I thought your hair was longer than this."  
  
"It changes length depending on my form."Serena said flatly.  
  
"Oh,"Shiori continued to brush silently,"Yusuke's officially terrified of you now."  
  
"Good."Serena snorted, washing off her brush and picking a different color.  
  
"I'm suprised Yukina still wants to be near you."  
  
"She's used to my temper, and she knows how special Kurama has always been to me."  
  
"Of course he means alot to you,"Shiori smiled,"he's always been there for you, hasn't he?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Shiori gently removed the red rose from Serena's hair and began braiding it,"And I know you mean alot to him, and I'm glad you snapped at Yusuke."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He was being a baka. He shouldn't judge you by your actions when he doesn't know the full story, or the full you. I trust what you said was true, about talking to Shuuichi, or should I say Kurama?"  
  
"They're both his names."Serena changed her paint color again,"Shuuichi is the name you gave him, and it wouldn't feel right if you called him anything else."  
  
"I guess you're right."Shiori smiled and began adding red, purple, and blue ribbons to Serena's hair,"Your hair is very thick, like a wolf's, except softer."  
  
"Well, I am a wolf, aren't I?"Serena brushed a stray strand of black out of her face.  
  
"You know, I used to have a friend a lot like Shuuichi. She was always there when I needed her, and she never let me down."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She's the only real friend I have left."Shiori smiled,"When I married Shuuichi's human father every woman in town was jealous, except for Raven, she couldn't have been happier, but, then again, I did marry her brother. After he died I was blamed for some reason, and very few people stuck by me, Raven being the most prominent. Most of my friends I've lost touch with, or they've died, but Raven, even now, is always there."  
  
"I remember her,"Serena looked up,"she always had fresh chocolates for me and Kurama and she smelled like fresh apple pie. She was always complaining because her hair was constantly getting in her face, but she refused to cut it."  
  
"Yes, that's her."Shiori giggled,"She still won't cut her hair, either. She should try having your hair."  
  
"She wouldn't survive it."  
  
"I don't even know how you do. What did Shuuichi smell like?"  
  
"Like fresh cut roses mixed with blood."  
  
"I guess that kinda fits her personality."Shiori mused,"He was kind, gentle, and loving, but, the last thing you wanted to do was make him mad. His past is stained with blood."  
  
"There are very few demons whose pasts aren't, Yukina being a major exception, even her mother took a few lives in her time."  
  
"What do I smell like?"  
  
"Summer rain,"Serena sniffed for a moment,"and sugar."  
  
"Strange mix."  
  
"Yeah, well, Hiei smells like burt skin and fresh cut grass."  
  
"Ok, now that's a weird mix. I take it Yukina smells the same?"  
  
"The cut grass is the first thing you notice though. Kuwabara smells like cat and gun powderand his sister smells nicotine and gun powder."  
  
"I can believe that, I'm probably going to regret this, but what about Maya?"  
  
"Siren, pure siren."  
  
"I should have seen that coming."Shiori finally finished playing with Serena's hair and put the rose back in it,"How is that rose not dead yet?"  
  
"That thing is more like a weapon, it doesn't die."  
  
"Uh huh. By the way, Raven wants to take us shopping later, do you want to come?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Yukina is the only other one coming, and I'm sure you'll get some chocolates."  
  
"Ha ha."Serena did something she hadn't done in the nearly two months since their return from Makai, she smiled,"I guess, I need to eventually get out."  
  
"Good."Shiori got up,"Raven will probably be here in a few minutes *Ding ding*, I take that back, she's here now." Shiori quickly looked over Serena's shoulder at her painting,"Is that the painting you're entering in the arts competition this weekend?"  
  
Serena nodded and set the painting down, in the center was Kurama's face, spilt into two halves, one was side was his human face, the other was Youko Kurama's, with various memories around it, the night Serena had returned, Maya with her arms around Kurama's neck, whispering in his ear, everyone sitting around the fire the night before they went after Maya, and the night they'd woken up in Kooromie. At the very top was a picture of a ten year old Serena and Kurama, sitting on a stone table facing eachother. At the bottom was the scene from the forest, right before they had to leave. Serena and Shiori walked silently out of the room.  
When they got downstairs Yukina, now clad in a ice blue tube top and a white knee length skirt, and a dark skinned woman with waiste-length dirty-blonde hair were sitting in the kitchen, talking. Serena immediately noted the scent of fresh chocolate, and followed the scent, with her eyes, to a fairly large backpack next to the table.  
  
"Serena?!"Raven jumped to her feet and hugged the black and white haired teen,"Look at you, you're as flat as a board and don't have an ounce of fat on you!"  
  
"It's nice to see you, too, Raven."Serena rolled her eyes,"I hope this quack didn't scare you, Yukina."  
  
"No, she's actually very nice."Yukina smiled,"And she's right."  
  
"Hey, this non-existant chest makes life a LOT easier thank you very much."Serena retorted.  
  
"How on earth do you expect to find a boyfriend?"Raven asked, looking Serena over,"And that tattoo! It's atrocious! What on earth have you done to yourself."  
  
"Serena plus boyfriend,"Shiori playfully imitated a computer,"does not compute! Does not compute! Overload!! Overload!!"  
  
"In other words I don't need or want a boyfriend."Serena, for the second time, rolled her amethyst eyes,"And this tattoo is my business thank you."  
  
"Good ol' Serena."Raven gave the teen a hug.  
  
"Ok, where's the chocolate? I can smell it."Serena faked a serious face.  
  
"Yep, same old Serena."Raven walked over and pulled a large bag of chocolates out of her backpack,"Catch."  
  
Serena caught the chocolates with ease and opened it, taking a large one out and throwing it in her mouth,"Same old Raven."  
  
Shiori pulled two chocolates out of the bag and threw one to Yukina,"Well, are we goin' or not?"  
  
"Of course."Raven smirked,"C'mon Serena, won't you smile for me?"  
  
"It's not like I've got much to smile about lately."Serea grabbed her black, mini-backpack out of the next room and walked to the fornt door,"Who's driving?"  
  
"Shori."Raven laughed and raced out the front door, closely followed by said driver.  
  
"We're taking the motorcycle, right?"Yukina asked, walked next to Serena.  
  
"Of course."Serena smirke.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come out again."Yukina smiled.  
  
"It's time I went on with my life."Serena flipped the braid Shiori had made over her shoulder,"I know someday Kurama will be here with us again, but right now we have lives to live. Sooner or later Maya will die, and Kurama will come back. Right now I have my life as Shiori's teenage daughter to live, and I'm happy with it."  
  
"Glad to have you back, Serena." 


	17. Epilogue

"What's this big suprise?"Shiori, blindfolded, asked as Serena and Yukina lead her up a stone path, the Spirit Detectives and Mohroh close behind.  
  
"You'll see."Serena hissed,'She'll love this.'  
  
Serena pulled off Shiori's blindfold to reveal a large mansion, complete with fountains, garden, and fence, in front of them. Shiori looked in awe,"What is all this?"  
  
"Well, that little home of yours wasn't big enough, and it's right in the middle of town, to noisy."Yukina explained.  
  
"So we put our money together and bought you this place."Kuwabara finished,"Most of it was payed for with Serena's prize money from the arts competition."  
  
"It's beautiful."Shiori smiled.  
  
"It's our way of making up for losing Kurama."Yusuke joked, receiving an annoyed glare from Serena,"Shutting up."  
  
Hiei shook his head,"You really scared him."  
  
"Good."Serena smirked,"Like my parents I intend to have a deadly reputation, and some baka ningen isn't going to get in my way, and I'm NOT talking about Kuwabara, Yusuke."  
  
Later that afternoon  
  
Serena sat perched in a tree in her new back yard, Hiei in front of her, chowing on pizza. Yukina sat on the ground, playing poker with Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Mohroh. Keiko and Shizuka worked on a book on the ground.  
  
"It's strange,"Keiko looked up from what she was doing,"some much has happened lately."  
  
"Yeah,"Shizuka played with her hair,"I lost track of all the strange nightmares somewhere around Togoru."  
  
"And it's only going to get worse."Mohroh hissed, adding a few more chocolates, courtesy of Raven, to the pot.  
  
"Mohroh's right,"Yukina looked up at her brother and best friend,"it's only going to get worse, no matter how hard we try."  
  
"It's life,"Serena looked at the scars on her hand again,"survival of the fittest, or the one who has the strongest friends."  
  
"And let me guess,"Yusuke glared up at Serena,"Kurama didn't make the cut."  
  
With Hiei-like speed, Serena was on the ground with her staff up against Yusuke's throat,"You were saying?"  
  
"Nothing!"Yusuke said quickly.  
  
Serena smirked and returned to her perch. Hiei looked at the staff still her hands,"What the hell?"  
  
"Hm?"Serena followed his gaze to see a large crack running up her staff,"It's cracked?"  
  
"What's so strange about that?"Kuwabara asked,"You've put that thing through hell."  
  
"Hiei's sword couldn't cut through that staff."Yukina looked up at Serena,"Your spiritual power must have been too much for it."  
  
Serena nodded,"Probably."  
  
"HEEY!"Botan suddenly flew up.  
  
"God, not another mission."Yusuke groaned.  
  
"No, no mission this time."Botan laughed, landing behind Kuwabara and stealing one of his chocoaltes,"But Koenma did send a few presents."  
  
Kuwabara's ears perked,"Toys?"  
  
"First he was actually WILLING to hand over these,"Botan pulled two fate pendants, one green and the other a dusty golden brown, out of thin air,"they were in the Royal Vault."  
  
"Saves me some trouble."Mohroh muttered, taking the pendants.  
  
"The second was this."she threw a white dagger up to Yukina,"It was found in Mohroh's old hideout."  
  
"So that's who raided it."  
  
Botan waved her hand and Serena's old staff was replaced by a new one. It was dark purple and had red, gold, and green stripes snaking up it. On the top was a dragon's claw holding an orb with a glowing, purple fireball inside it. "This was found in Kurama's old hideout,"Botan explained,"It's been in the Royal Vault for years. Lord Koenma noticed the crack in your old staff and decided you should have that one, since Kurama did steal it."  
  
"It's beautiful."Serena whispered.  
  
"Kurama would have wanted you to have it."Botan smiled.  
  
"So, anything interesting going on in the Spirit World?"Yukina finally asked.  
  
"Nothing yet, but something's bound to turn up."Botan rubbed her head,"I know I'm forgetting something." Serena formed a small ball of spiritual energy and flicked it a Botan's forehead. "OW! What was that for?! OH! Now I remember. Koenma wants Serena to take Kurama's place."  
  
Hiei nodded,"I expected as much, Serena is a powerful fighter who could easily rival me or Yusuke, though I doubt she could beat us."  
  
Serena formed a ball of spirital energy and flicked it at Hiei,"Shut up, fire boy."  
  
"Got any more suprises for us?"Yusuke asked lazily.  
  
"I've got one."Mohroh muttered.  
  
"We're listening."Serena's wolf ears perked.  
  
"Though I'd rather not say it."Mohroh quickly added.  
  
"Spit.It.Out."Serena snarled.  
  
'I can't tell her!!!'Mohroh mentally screamed,'I tell Serena she's part siren and it'll kill her, not to mention Hiei and Yukina.' "I'm leaving!"She said rather quickly.  
  
"You're what?!"Yukina and Serena both screeched.  
  
"Ow."Hiei muttered.  
  
"I can't stand staying in one place for very long,"Mohroh explained,"my whole life after leaving the palace was spent running around and, as of now, if I stay here much longer I'll scream. Besides, I need to finish collecting the fate pendants." 'Besides, if I stick around I might accidentally tell Serena the truth.'  
  
"There's more, isn't there?"Shuzuka asked.  
  
"Yes,"Mohroh sighed,"but I don't really want to say it right now."  
  
"And why not?"Serena hissed.  
  
Mohroh was already gone. Keiko groaned and slapped her forehead,"And I thought MY parents were a pain."  
  
"And I'm an orphan again."Serena snorted,"Oh well, I'm used to it."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly call this a good ending."Yukina looked at the sky.  
  
"Who said it's an ending?"Hiei looked down at his sister,"This is just the beginning."  
  
"This chapter in our lives may be over,"Serena smiled,"but there's always more than one chapter to a book."  
  
"There are still loose ends that need to be tied up."Keiko smiled,"Puzzles need to be solved, enemies beaten,"  
  
"friends saved,"Botan added.  
  
"and love proven."Kuwabara finished, putting an arm around Yukina's shoulder.  
  
"Back off."Hiei snarled.  
  
"Relax Hiei."Yukina and Serena both rolled their eyes.  
  
Yukina slipped Kuwabara's arm off her shoulder, giving his hand a loving squeeze,"Serena, we need to talk later."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."Serena gave a fake salute, receiving a glare from Hiei,"What?"  
  
"I'll bother you later."Hiei suddenly vanished.  
  
"Oh shit!"Yusuke suddenly shouted,"I promised I'd help Keiko's parents! We were supposed to get back and hour ago!"He picked Keiko up and made a mad dash in the direction of the highway.  
  
"I've gotta go too."Botan vanished.  
  
"Now that the rest of the nightmare squad is gone,"Shuzuka snorted,"what have you been up to, Serena?"  
  
"Who, lil ol me?"Serena faked an innocent looked and jumped down next to Yukina.  
  
"What's up?"Kuwabara asked.  
  
Yukina blushed, knowing what Serena was thinking about, then leaned over to whisper to Serena,"Do you REALLY have to do this?"  
  
"Yes."Serena hissed,"Or do you WANT to hide your feelings for the rest of your life?"  
  
"Feelings about what?"Shuzuka asked.  
  
Yukina shakily turned to Kuwabara and propped herself up so she was eye level with him,"This." She planted a kiss on Kuwabara's lips.  
  
Kuwabara went bug eyed, making his sister and Serena bite their tongues to keep from laughing,"Wha?"  
  
"Looks like that little crush rubbed off."Shizuka smirked, remembering the day her younger brother had first laid eyes on the ice demon,"But Hiei won't like it."  
  
"Who says Hiei has to know?"Serena smiled,"Or anyone else for that matter, this will just be our secret."  
  
"Our secret,"Kuwabara got a dreamy look in his eyes,"as long as I get to be with Yukina."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes,"This is my crazy life. Anyway, we'll have to sneak around Hiei and the others."  
  
"Not going to be easy."Yukina smiled, cuddling up to Kuwabara,"But we can pull it off."  
  
"But we'll also have to deal with the rest of life."Serena pointed out,"School, gangs, our jobs, life in general, finding Kurama."  
  
"Finding you a boyfriend."  
  
"Shut up Shizuka."Serena smiled,"The next chapter begins now."  
  
"And,"Kuwabara added,"whatever happens, we'll face it as a team."  
I'm done!!!!!!!! *does the happy dance* Finished!!! HA!!! I proved you wrong again Kail!!! Sorry, this ends the first story in the Thirteen Fates Saga. I intend to write a sequel or two.  
  
Serena:Cute  
  
Anyway, I'm also working on Inuyasha, Pokemon, and Cardcaptors fics right now  
  
Yukina:*sweatdrop* That's a lot of work  
  
That's life for me, well, anyway, see ya in my next story, Thirteen Fates 2:Through Sightless Eyes  
  
Serena:Please R&R, for the sake of my sanity and my ears  
  
My cousin's been chewing my ear for only getting a few reviews *sweatdrop* c ya next fic 


End file.
